Tigress' Avenger
by kuzon98
Summary: Tigress has been disturbed by noises coming from the valley of peace every night and she has had enough of the so called "street fighters". little does she know her life will turn on a dime. plz r&r rated M for brutal blood and gore, detailed sex scenes. Thanks to AllBowDown and my friend T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a new approach

It was the middle of the night and tigress was still awake, she had been a sleep for at least 4 hours but woke up due to the music coming from the middle of the valley of peace,

she got up out of her bed wishing she hadn't due to the change of temperature of her body as soon as she threw the covers of.

She walked over to the window to see what was going on, she saw two a chord of people circled around a couple of street fighters.

"they never learn do they?" she said with a growl, then she heard her door slid open and saw her master run in with an unknown angry face she had never seen before in her 15 years of being in the jade palace. " master is something-" she was interrupted by shifu with an angry tone, "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! COME WITH ME!" She ran after the red panda looking confused _why would master shifu want me in the middle of the night? Does it have to do with them street fighters outside?_

She was about to get her answer, they both stopped at the entrance of the jade palace and they both turned to each other "YOU NEED TO STOP THAT STREET FIGHTER, WITH OUT… KILLING ANYONE! UNDERSTOOD?" shifu looked at tigress with rage that she had never seen before. Not even his own daughter had never seen this amount of rage come out of shifu.

"yes master… but do I need any assistances with this-" she stopped and saw master shifu pull out a kendo stick out of master rhino's old war amour. "here use this-ONLY if you have to" she took the kendo stick and put it in her belt and tightened the belt to make sure it didn't fall out. "if I don't come back within 15 minutes wake up the five." "I don't think you will have a problem with any street fighters… my daughter is the master of the tiger style of kung Fu and most important." Shifu turned to the barracks and said over his shoulder with a smirk. "My own daughter."

This made tigress feel amazing, she knew she impressed master shifu if he said he did not think she would fail at all. She jumped the whole stairs and jumped into the crowd with full view of what was going on and she jumped into straight into the fight, hitting both of the men with the kendo stick in their stomachs. "alright that's enough iv had it with you two, now if you two have a problem then ill beat the hell out of both of you." She saw two men holding their stomachs. One was a water hog and the other a 16 year old looking tiger with a golden pelt, but his head was not golden at all, his head was cut deep and he had blood trickling down his jet black, sleeveless denim top with black jeans and had black hand tape on his hands from the bridge of his knuckles, that were also cut open, to half way down his forearms.

Tigress had to admit, he was looked charming and he was handling his bust open head really well, he wasn't even shivering with the amount of blood coming off the fore head of him.

But the water hog tried to hit tigress with full force, tigress was not even paying attention until it was inches away from her face. She closed her eyes tight waiting for pain to come at her face… but it did not come.

She opened her eyes to see the blooded tiger had the water hog on the floor with no sign of being awake and collapsed.

Tigress was in shock, no one had ever saved her life before. (Except crane while the five were fighting tai lung) she ran to the blooded tiger who was now very dazed and was being carried by tigress, she threw his arm over her shoulder and was helping him limp to the jade palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Humble beginnings**

It was the day after the fight and the golden tiger woke up with an indescribable pain on his forehead; he sat up holding his head in his hands and began to wonder where he was.

He looked around seeing nothing but light coming window which did not help much. Then he begun to think he was in prison but he was not cuffed, he stood up and tried the door, it was unlocked.

"you're a long way from home kid" he quickly turned around to see tigress sitting in the corner of the room.

"I have no home… I'm not even in my own tribe, let alone in the right valley." Tigress begun to smirk and walked up to him and was only inches away from his face. "…and where might your tribe be then? Huh?" he looked at her with a calm but shy face. "I'm from… the southern parts of china near Wuham. But I moved here to start a new life… as you can tell from last night… that plan didn't work very well." Tigress gave a small but sarcastic laugh "well… your probably wondering where you are about now, am i right?"

the golden tiger just nodded with a still shy look he felt as if he was very unworthy of being in the presents of a legendry warrior as tigress, but all the same very grateful their paths had crossed. "Well…you are in my barracks in the jade palace… and by the look of you, you look quite the Bodybuilder as if you were a… Kung Fu warrior."

The golden tiger just blushed, he was just told from all of the people in the world he looked in shape and was told he was a Kung Fu Warrior, and he did not believe what would come next. "OH! Where are my manners-"she held her hand out for a handshake. "My name is master tigress, but just calls me tigress, and who might you be?"

The golden tiger grabbed her hand in respect and shook it. "My name is Kuzon; I'm the street fighting world champion." Tigress could not believe her ears. He looked pasted her shoulder to see a thick leather belt with a giant golden plate in the centre and two mini plates at its side, "… and I believe that is my world title." He pointed at it with a smirk and then growled with pain in his rib cage and crouched on one knee hold his ribs with both hands. Tigress crouched down to him to help him sit on the side of her bed. "hey, take it easy you have lost a lot of blood since your match with that water hog." Kuzon's eyes filled with rage at the thought of the water hog. "He tried to hit you, didn't he?" tigress nodded with her eyes flat against her head, feeling sorry for kuzon, at the horrid thought of him almost breaking every rib in the water hog's rib cage with Kuzon's odd move, the way his shoulder hit his body with full force.

"What was that move you did to stop him from hitting me with by the way?"

"OH! Um… I don't really know what to call it, it hits your opponent's body like a dagger or a… spear…"

he growled again in pain, but tigress lay him down on her bed to make him feel better. "You seem tense…" she placed her paw on his chest which made his blush a little. "Wait here I'm going to get master shifu" kuzon just nodded as tigress ran out of the room on all fours.

Kuzon waited for tigress to return, so to kill some time he examined his belt. "wait a min, why is their blood all over the -" he suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

*flash back*

Kuzon was at Mr Peng's dragon warrior noodles and tofu

Diner, he was eating some tofu and rice balls, when he finished he walked up to the counter and gave Mr Ping the bowl.

"Did you enjoy your regular Mr Kuzon?" Mr Ping said in his old, happy go lucky way. "Yes, very much so Mr ping thank you for the-"he was interrupted by a beating sound. "YOU THINK THE DUMB OLD TIGER CAN DEFEND HIS TITLE AGAINST ME?"

kuzon turned to see a water hog hitting a bunny in the stomach, kuzon saw this and ran at the water hog and pinned him against the wall.

"why not pick on someone your own size, and yes I think I can beat you." Kuzon grabbed the water hog by the throat and threw him out of the diner and into a wall.

"Sorry Mr ping, ill sort out your customer beater." He ran at the water hog who by now grabbed a trash can lid and smacked it over Kuzon's head. Kuzon kip up and hit the water hog multiple times in the head. By now a crowd had rounded around them and were spectating.

"How about I just get to the point, aye" the water hog pulled out a small roll of barbed wire and wrapped it around Kuzon's forehead, kuzon was in a heap of pain about now but he did not scream or even grunt he just showed pain on his face and then he suddenly low blowed the water hog with a kick to the groin. By now the water hog was on the flour holding his...em…twins, and was rolling around in pain, kuzon was bleeding from the cut he got from the barbed wire. But he just smirked with a psychopathic smile and his eyes were now a blood red colour. He went back it to Mr pings shop and took his bag, he opened it and brought out his street fighter world title. He put it in both hands and waited for the water hog to raise up from the ground after his pain, as soon as the water hog turned around kuzon charged at him and smacked the title belt against the water hogs forehead, unfortunately, in Kuzon's case, the water hog's forehead did not open up and bleed it was just a burse on his forehead.

The fight went on for the entire night and after 5 hours kuzon was a bloody mess, he had cuts and bruises all over but the water hog just had bruises. Then after this entire outrage Tigress stormed in the fight.Kuzon thought "_Wow, she's hot I didn't know tigress, the leader of the furious five, would even bother with a street fight, wait what is she doing with that kendo stick? *smack* *smack* can I just say something… FRECKING OW!_

_*Back to reality*_

Kuzon sat there with a smirk on his face, and then tigress came in with master shifu. Master Shifu did not look happy to see kuzon; "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU HAVE NO BUSNIUSS BEING HERE IN THE JADE PALACE!"

Kuzon looked at master shifu, who was now with rage at neck height, with a very sorrow looking face.

"I said I would never harm you or your student in any way possible… and I have kept my promise up till now, haven't i?"tigress was very confused,

"Master, what is he talking about?" shifu looked at tigress with his ears flapped down with sadness,

"I'm sorry I have not told you this till now, kuzon was your protector at the jade palace the first day you got here, he made sure you were not harmed in anyway, he was 5 at this time and I offered him money to do the job, but he refused the money and said-" shifu was interrupted by kuzon. "A person's protection should not be bought, but earned." Kuzon just looked at tigress and gave a small smile. "You protected me? From 20 year old bandets, how long were you planning on keeping this away from me?" tigress looked at kuzon in disbelief, "until your master told me to tell you, he wanted me to go because I thought you should have known then, but shifu refused and I just left without a tract of my identity in the palace." Kuzon looked at her with a look that made tigress get a few tears in her eyes.

Kuzon looked at shifu, who now looked at kuzon with a 'Don't do a damn thing look', kuzon ignored him and stood in front of tigress and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was never my intention to make you unhappy like this, I just wanted you to focus on your life and not to know anything about me because, in your masters eyes I'm not just a street fighter… I'm an untrustworthy excuse for a tiger", shifu had had enough of Kuzon's sympathy, he grabbed the hand that was on tigress' shoulder and pinned him to the ground, "YOU WILL NOT BRAINWASH MY STUDENT!" shifu looked at kuzon with anger, but soon confusion, kuzon just didn't do anything he didn't try to get master shifu off him, he just looked at tigress and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Shifu let him go and he turned to tigress, "if you really want him here that badly, then he will stay in your room, but he will have to sleep in a-"Shifu was interrupted again. "I'll sleep on the roof." Shifu looked at kuzon with confused eyes "if you care about your daughter so much, then I'll give her her privacy." Tigress smiled at kuzon, but then widened her eyes and blushed at what he said.

Kuzon just laughed a little, shifu was still in a rage and locked eyes with kuzon. "And you will train with the five after breakfast, is. That. Clear?" kuzon, now with a death glare at shifu said with a roar in his voice. "Crystal" and then bowed to master shifu, then tried to bow to tigress, but tigress rushed at him and hugged him kuzon was in shock, but he hugged her back despite how her hard-core personality was. Tigress released kuzon and just looked at him with a small smile, kuzon turned to the window, opened it, and was about to jump on the roof when he heard tigress say, "you and me, sparring in the courtyard tomorrow, got it?" kuzon held on to the bridge of the roof with one hand and looked back into the window and smirked at her. "Got it." He jumped on the roof and just laid there, looking at the stars, "this is the good life I wanted." And with that he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yin and Yang

It was morning and the gong had rang as usual, the furious five all greeted their master, but Po was unmovable as usual and was fast asleep, the five just requested to leave Po and to skip to training straight away, master shifu agreed on both terms and walked to the training hall with the five present, viper looked at tigress and wondered what was on her mind she just left tigress to her thoughts and continued on their way to the courtyard, "master?" viper looked at master shifu with warning ways, "I hear an intruder in the courtyard, should we prepare?"

Master Shifu slammed the wooden gates to the courtyard open to only find kuzon hitting a spinner dummy with only in some black silk pants and Black Hand tape on his feet as well as hands on, no top, no steel toe cap boots, no leather belt, nothing just the silky pants and hand tape. He looked at the five and master shifu with feral, Blood red eyes instead of his blue ones, and roundhouse kicked the entire wooden pieces off the spinning dummy and landed perfectly.

Everyone was in shock with open mouths even master shifu, only one person had every done that move perfectly and it was Tai Lung, kuzon walked to the six shocked masters and bowed to them and looked at them with the feral eyes now dimming to an icy blue, monkey was the first to speak.

"That was AMAZING!" now with an impressed wide grin as everyone but shifu had about now, kuzon cracked his knuckles and the his neck and looked at tigress and faced her in his fighting stance with a small smile across his face breathing heavily, tigress stepped forward and got in to her fighting stance and was waiting for kuzon to attack first, if shifu had tout her anything it was to wait for your opponent to attack first.

Kuzon then looked at her with a confused look and grinned with closed eyes, " I see shifu has tout you to defend first and attack very quickly, ok then I can give in to that."

And kuzon leaped at tigress, but tigress grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground on his back. Kuzon kip upped on to his feet and then grabbed tigress by the scuff of the back of her vest and threw her up in the air (roughly around 20 feet) and side kicked her in the chest.

Tigress landed on her feet, but was holding her ribs in defence. She grabbed Kuzon's chest pelt with both hands and threw him at the wall with a acreage amount of force and kuzon hit his head on the wall of the courtyard, "looks like I beat you to it then didn't I? even I think you can do better than-"tigress would have finished her sentence, but she saw kuzon with a very ill look of shock and maybe a bit of pity, as soon as he got up, kuzon was cut on the forehead again. But kuzon wiped his head with the back of his hand and examined the amount of blood leaking out, it was a lot, but kuzon just laughed and got back to his feet

Master Shifu looked at tigress in disgust, "TIGRESS! WE ARE SPARRING, NOT FIGHTING KUZON IS NOT YOUR-"Shifu was interrupted by kuzon with surprisingly seeing how he was bust open, looked at shifu and laughed a little darkly.

"master, may I request that even though I am now bleeding, that tigress give me her all, if I was in a fight with an enemy, he or she would not think twice of targeting my forehead now that its cut."

Tigress looked at kuzon with even more shock now, _is he asking master shifu for me to target him as an enemy? I don't want to hurt him too much, but if that's what he wants then fine, it's his funeral. _Tigress looked at kuzon again, now kuzon was no long walking normally, he was limping and he was very dazed, tigress looked at kuzon in pity and turned away. But kuzon pulled her by the arm to force her to look at him.

"Just hit me like an enemy, and ill block like an enemy." But when tigress hit him he did not block, he fell to the ground, tigress turned to walk away but she heard kuzon say something while he got to his feet very carefully.

"I'm still standing tigress, don't let emotions get to you, be that hard-core kung Fu warrior that you were when I protected you from bandets all those years ago." Tigress looked at kuzon with sorrow, this was breaking her heart to have to force kuzon to stay down, she turned to him and just smiled at the stubben tiger.

"You never give up do you?" kuzon smiled back and got in his fighting stance again.

"Never have, never will." Tigress looked into his eyes and just forces herself to do what he wanted, he wanted a challenge and a challenge is what he was going to get. Shifu on the other hand, had had enough of this "challenge".

Shifu planted his staff in between them both and jumped on it.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, you have both proved your bravery, but there is a fine line between bravery and stubbiness. You two will clean off the blood on yourselves and rest up, the rest of you will train in the training hall." Shifu bowed to everyone, but kuzon was slouched on the wall with his back on the wall with one hand over his bust open forehead and the other over his rib cage. Tigress helped kuzon to his feet and lead him to the wash room, kuzon sat on a bench in the washroom and looked at his hands, they had a large amount of blood on them, he stood up and walked to tigress to only see her lunge at him pinning him to the ground.

"DON'T EVER PUT ME THOUGH THAT AGAIN, I MAY BE HARDCORE BUT I HAVE A HEART YOU KNOW, JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT VERY-" tigress was about to explode with rage, but kuzon just put his index finger over her lips and just smiled at her.

"Look, I can take care of myself, if you're that bothered then just don't spar with me; I've always given my all in sparring, even when I get injured. But just because I bust my head open I begin to pour out blood, does not mean I will stop and nether should you, tigress, in battle I've been through flaming house, got barbwire covered 4x4 kendo sticks grinded against my for head, hit by poisoned arrows, I even got thrown off the thread of hope and lived. A small cut is not gonna change much."

Tigress just sighed and got off him, she felt like she was a monster all over again, kuzon just sat up and quickly hugged tigress, tigress was in shock yet again with all these unexpected moves that kuzon made it seemed like he had changed since yesterday.

Kuzon released tigress and looked at her with a small smile and walked to the first aid kit, tigress helped him clean his cut and was about to use some type of liquid on kuzon, "what is that? Are you gonna make me feel better by making me drink some kind of poison or something?"

Tigress just giggled, then she covered her mouth with her paw, she had never giggled before, kuzon looked at her with wide eyes and just smiled. "Wow… I've never heard you giggle before, but I think you should do it more often." Kuzon smiled at tigress, tigress raised the bottle to Kuzon's head to try and avoid the subject, as the liquid dropped on Kuzon's wound he winced, but he knew it had to be done, so he just took it like a man and breathed slowly to calm his blood pressure.

"since when did you become a medic?" kuzon looked at tigress with a 'what the hell' look only to see tigress put a bandana on him. "I studied, for a long time." Tigress wrapped the bandana around his forehead and made a knot at the back, "what do you do for fun then, break everything insight?" "You could say that" Tigress blushed when she said this and looked away.

"o-k awkward… hey just out of curiosity, do you ever have a day off or a holiday to relax-" Tigress froze had thought what the five do on holidays.

"well we have every Sunday off, but the only two holidays we have are the winter and summer festivals, it's kind of redundant and it wears on you really fast, but I for one really enjoy training, learning new technics, get stronger, becoming more intelligent… but I guess it can get lonesome…" Tigress had put the first aid kit away by now and sat back down on the bench. Kuzon looked up at tigress and then an idea popped in his head.

"Hey, how about next Sunday me, you and viper can go shopping, besides I need some more hand wrap… so what do you say?" Tigress thought about it for a moment and then smiled at him, it was small but it was there. "ok, 'champ', I'll go with you and viper- BUT… you have to do something for me, you agree to follow me to a place with no questions ask, are we clear?" Kuzon looked at tigress for a moment and then just nodded, they both stood to leave and then kuzon, all of a sudden, lunged at Tigress and… hugged her.

"OH COME ON! THIS IS THE 5TH TIME TODAY AND ITS STILL MORNING!" Tigress was not angry just a little bit annoyed, kuzon laughed and released her. "well you could smile every once and awhile, and show it not try and hide it like you just did after I asked you." "Ok, ok… *sigh* I'll smile but only around you, you happy?" "Maybe…" as kuzon walked past her he slid his tail around her tail and pulled it, Tigress moaned and as soon as she did she covered her mouth and blushed scarlet.

(A/N: pulling a cats tail can sometimes give pleasure to the cat, but not often.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:Threw feral eye sight**_

It was 3:00 in the morning and tigress had no sleep since she got to her barricks, she had been awoken time and time again by the thunder strom outside, the a thought came into her head. _**'kuzon?, he's on the roof sleeping in the storm, he might get a cold or fever, maybe i should ask him to come in my room for the night. yeah, if he can sleep on slate roof tiles the he should have no problem sleeping on a wooden floor.'**_

Tigress jumped out of bed and walked to the window, she heard a lute guitar sound coming from the roof and went to investigate, she opened the window and jumped from the window frame to the roof edge and started to search for kuzon, she saw kuzon the the exact same place that she jumped of when she was on her way to the batlle with tai lung at the thread of hope, he was holding a gold plated lute guitar, in which he was tuning, and he was not wearing his black denim, sleeveless top or any of his nomal attire for that manner,

instead he was wearing a white tank top vest, 3 qautar length, black silk shorts, he had black leather wrist braces with steel studs inside of them, he had a long, blood red sash on his waist which had a knot on the back of his waist and the rest of the sash dangled half way down his legs. he was wearing sandels that were similer to tigress', but his tape was black.

Tigress hid in the shadows on the roof and heard that kuzon was about o play a song on the lute, tigress' thoughts raced in her head just as fast as the lighting bolts burst threw the sky, _**'I never knew he played instruments, maybe he never had the time to tell any of us, or maybe he was embassessed?' **_

_**You stir my natural emotions**_

_**You make me feel I'm dirt**_

_**And I'm hurt**_

_**And if I start a commotion**_

_**I run the risk of losing you**_

_**And that's worse**_

_**Ever fallen in love with someone?**_

_**Ever fallen in love?**_

_**In love with someone**_

_**Ever fallen in love? (Love…)**_

_**In love with someone**_

_**You shouldn't've fallen in love with**_

_**I can't see much of a future**_

_**Unless we find out what's to blame**_

_**What a shame**_

_**And we won't be together much longer**_

_**Unless we realize that we are the same**_

_**Ever fallen in love with someone?**_

_**Ever fallen in love? tigress **_

_**In love with someone**_

_**Ever fallen in love? (Love…)**_

_**In love with someone**_

_**You shouldn't've fallen in love with...**_

Tigress was speechless, she only came up on the roof to ask kuzon to come in her room out of the rain, she turned to leave only to find kuzon inches away from her face, he had a sorious face on but the smirked at her.

"Enjoy the show?" Tigress blushed, her sneaking skill the imperviase to anyone, how did kuzon know she was standing there?

"I...um...just came to se if you wanted to come out of the rain and inside?" Tigress said now at a respectable distance from kuzon.

"OK... BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL MASTER SHIFU, I QUITE LIKE MY BODY WITHOUT WOODEN SPLINTERS IN IT!"

Tigress just laughed and lead the way back to her room, as they got to Tigress' room they dried off, but the next thing that happened was very unexpected.

*CRASH* *SMASH* *DONG*

They both heard this come from the hall of warrors, Kuzon open the door slightly and peeked his head out, after 5 longs seconds he slammed the door shut and he was breathing very heavyly, his felt his heart rate increase very rapiedly, he swung the door open and ran to the hall of warrors on all fours.

Tigress, who had just finished puting on dry clothes, noticed kuzon was nolonger in her room, she ran to the hall of warrors, when she got there she noticed that 6 croc bandets going threw the thresures of the jade palace,

"STOP RIGHT THERE THEIFS, RETURN THE STOLEN THRESURSES AND SURENDER!" Tigress was all busness now, she got into her fighting stance and began to beat the bandets

_**5 minutes later"**_

Tigress wasvery groggy and tired, the bandet leader pinned her to the wall and spoke in a flirty way,"I think I'll keep you for more...'mature' reasons." Tigress looked at him in degust as her began to rip the buttoins of her vest, but then she felt a warm liquid splurt out at her to provent the liquid getting in her eyes and blurring her vision, she sniffed, _**blood?**_ Tigress thought, she open her eyes to see two blood red feral eyes over her and the croc bandet dead with a gushing throut cut, Tigress turned her gaze to the two feral eyes infroling nt of her, then the eyes got closer and closer untill they were inches away from her face.

all the candles lit revealing the persons identity, "kuzon?" Tigress looked at him with worried eyes, like he was posessed.

"That croc bandet is gonna have some really bad asmer problems in the near futrue." kuzon turned his gaze to tigress' vest, so did tigress and she went scarlet red when she saw it, she tried to button it up, but the buttons had snapped off, then she looked at kuzon who was now topless and with his tank top vest in his hand and offered it to her, she took it and put it on, she then placeed her broken vest on top of the tank top she had on, she looked at kuzon, who now had icy blue eyes back but still had blood all over his paws, and she gave his a 'stop-being-a-pervert' look, kuzon just smirked and got to his feet and offered Tigress a hand, she took it with grace yet embarrassment.

They made their way back to Tigress' barracks and kuzon, as soon as he got in, fell on the wooden floor and sighed in releif, Tigress looked down at him, he was now asleep, Tigress looked at him in a way that she had never looked at anyone before...embraceful...she knelt down and hugged kuzon by his chest and as she did she gave out a low,but plessured pur, she could feel his heart beat a slow and peaceful rate, Tigress lay next to kuzon, with her head on his chest, she felt his soft pelt and she buried her face in his chest and continued to purr, and she fell asleep dreamming of pleasent things like the colour navy, the sound of bird churping, shifu's flute playying, kuzon's song... she hummed it in her sleep untill it sinked in like she remembered how to breath. she loved that song, but she was very easyed by kuzon's soft fur, it was like a typle of silk_**...why do i feel this way, i'm not really building fellings for kuzon,am I...**_

_**to be concluded...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE BOTTEMLESS PIT**

**7:00am, in the jade palace barricks hall**

Shifu stood ready to greet his students, he had been thinking about what had happened over the past 2 days and had come to conclude that his daughter was safe with kuzon, he had been nothing but welcoming for her and after yesterday kuzon at least deserved a chance to redeem himself in front of shifu.

*GONG*

"good morning master.", the dragon warrior and the five came out of their barracks in a 'stand-at-ease' stance and looked straight ahead not looking at anything but their comrades, Shifu looked at Tigress to find she had a tank top on.

"Tigress?" Shifu asked in a confused way.

"yes master, is something wrong?" Tigress looked down at her torso to see she still had Kuzon's tank top and her face went scarlet.

"um, i'd say by the look of your attire I'm gonna say, YES THERE IS!, I SAID HE COULD STAY IN YOUR ROOM, NOT HAVE IT OFF WITH YOU, YOU ARE A TOTAL WHO-"

Tigress clapped her hand over Shifu's mouth and crotched down to his level, "I am not a whore-HE SAVED MY LIFE AGAIN, INCASE YOUDIDN'T NOTICE THERES A DEAD CROC BANDET IN THE HALL OF HEROES!"

Shifu, now scarlet realizing his mistake, just turned to go to the croc's body and he never came back. Po stepped in and spoke to cheer the mood up, "ok...now i know we are all interested in what will happen when Master Shifu will do when he sees the body, but I'm hungry so... LET'S GET SOME NOODLES!"

He then made a bee line for the kitchen as did the rest of the five...except Tigress. Kuzon came out of Tigress' room and leaned against the wall holding his rib cage, Tigress looked over to see if there was any wounds, there was a bloody cut on his chest, she walked up to him and placed her hand on it to stop it bleeding.

kuzon looked at Tigress with a smirk on his face. "is it just me or am i constantly getting cut and bust open?" Tigress just smirked at this and pressed him against the wall, "I'm sure that it's an accident i mean, how can the street fighting world champion possibly have any enemies." kuzon looked at Tigress with 'You got a better idea' look and just narrowed his eyes at her. "Well at least I've gotten any physical battles going on in the last month." Tigress did not take this to lightly, but she was not mad, she just poked her finger in Kuzon's cut and made him cry with pain, "HEY!, if i remember I beat a certain tiger with a kendo stick-" "YEAH, AND IT FREAKING STUNG!"

Tigress laughed and pulled herself off Kuzon and walked to the kitchen and kuzon walked past her and whispered "you still have my top on by the way and i want it back by the end of the day." he walked past tigress and took a seat in the kitchen, Po dished up the secret ingredient noodle soup and placed the bowls on the table, ever since the battle between shen even Tigress started having the soup, there was silence for about 5 minutes and then viper broke the silence.

"so kuzon...we don't see much of you, do you mind telling us a little about you, like where do you come from?" everyone turned their head to kuzon,(Except Tigress, she already knows) and Po was now bouncing in his seat, kuzon looked over to Tigress to ask why the panda was boucing but before he could answer he got his remedy, "We still don't know his curse of annoyence." Po stopped bouncing and glared at Tigress, "Po, I'm kidding." "wait...master Tigress, made a...joke...DOCTOR!"

everyone laughed even Tigress and Kuzon, Kuzon faded from his happy face and went in a zone of pure calm and peace, "ok, I'll tell you, but it's not a happy and dandy story were on about here." they all nodded and kuzon began.

_***15 years ago, southern Wuham.***_

_"MOM! DAD'S MAIL IS HERE!" _

_"OK HUN, I'L BE RIGHT DOWN"_

_kuzon was just 11 __years old, living in a cottage with his parents and his 3 big brothers, he was a youngly trained kung Fu master and was the next in line to defend the town, his dad was the leader of the tribe and he also was the one who helped out his people no matter how little or big the problem, But today his dad was leaving to go on a mission with the pride rebellion, he was told that he was incharge of their house if anything went wrong._

_His mother was very worried about her husband, she always was, but this time she was relaxed and calm even though there was a small chance of him not coming back. She just hoped she could have a say in it, but with everything that was going on how could object with the diction__._

_"mother, how am i supposed to keep the bounderys from all hell braking loose in the house? I'm just 11, how am i gonna defend the house?" kuzon bowed his head in disbelief, he had never been happy of taking charge ever since Master shifu had told him to never come back to the jade palace._

_"kuzon, Shifu asked for you personally, did he not?" she cupped his chin and smiled, he could not resist but smile back and hug his mother. He was glad at least his mother was proud of him protecting master Tigress in her time of need, but stained for life of what master Shifu said to him __**"YOU WILL NEVER BREAK MY DAUGHTER'S CONCENTRATION, SHE HAS HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS WITHOUT YOU, YOU PESKY,PERTHETIC, WASTE OF FUR!"**_

_Kuzon never got the chance to say goodbye to tigress, but then again… she never knew him… he released his mom an gave her the scroll that the mail man brought, his mother opened it and she read it, after 5 minutes she had a shocked look on her face, she dropped the scroll and ran out the door. Kuzon picked it up and read what it said._

_Dear Mrs. Chang_

"_We are writing to you to inform you that your husband has died in an honorable battle to save his comrades, we are deeply sorry for your lose and if you would like to see any of his great rewards for his undisputed generosity to give his own life to save others, please come down to the royal palace in Hangzhou. We are in grief over the death of your husband and we want to give out upmost apology to you and your family, we also__-"_

_Kuzon could read no more, he was in tears with complete sorrow, he threw the scroll to the floor and kicked it and it flew through the air like a stone. Then all of a sudden an exploding sound came from the mountains and kuzon could hear ear piercing screams of girls and women coming from outside, Kuzon slammed the door open to see that the 'mountains' were not actually mountains, they were volcanoes, Kuzon ran to find his mother but could not see her threw the crowd of people running away from the volcanoes, but in the distance he saw his mother trapped under a bolder, "mother? MOTHER!" but it was too late, his mother was dead, kuzon pulled the body all he wanted but it would not budge, he pushed the bolder, as he pushed his eyes became red with anger and as he pushed with all his might he let out a feral growl and push the bolder in the way of the lava. He had never felt so angry and powerful in his life._

_He picked up his mother's body and ran to the forest near their house, there he buried his mother and left Wuham, he never went back that day and he had been traveling all his life._

_***back to the present day***_

"That day I swore that no matter how big the obstacles, no matter how far the home town is…I will protect the ones I hold dear to me." kuzon looked up to see everyone, even tigress, with gaping mouths and everyone was in tears, except tigress she just shut her mouth and bowed her head in respect of Kuzon's mother. Kuzon looked over Tigress' shoulder and looked about the window to see a darkhooded figure running in the woods, Kuzon went from confused to up right feral, his eyes burned heavy and leaked out a light of blood red. His voice burned like a demon but his voice was clear.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Kuzon stood up so fast that his chair slid across the room on its back and kuzon power slid on the table and jumped out of the window, he ran after the figured man for 6 long minutes until he came to a halt in the middle of the forest.

"Hello kuz, long time no see, how's your mother… OH sorry she died didn't sh-"Kuzon went to a pure outrage and lunged at the figured man and unhooded him…It was Shifu… "You…WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" kuzon pinned the red panda against one of the trees, "ANSWER ME YOU PERTHIC WASTE OF FUR! YOU SAID I COULD NEVER LIVE UP TO MY EXPECTATIONS AND NOW YOU KEEP HALUNTING ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WHY? WHY RISK IT ALL?" kuzon threw shifu at the barracks of the furious five and ran after his prey like a cat on catnip.

*in the kitchen*

"Mantis, stop eating my cookies, god if there was another one of you id smack your heads together." Monkey was fighting over the jar of his almond cookies and was losing, Tigress took the jar off them and put it on the top self were it could not be retrieved from monkey or mantis. "There, now we need to talk to kuzon about what we are gonna do, he needs are help, now more than ever." Mantis had a smirk on his face with closed eyes (perverted smile + perverted eyes=perverted joke.) "Well seeing as you're a tiger like him why don't you 'take care of him'." Mantis got smacked over head by viper and hissed at by Tigress. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFREIND!" Viper gave Tigress a look of disbelief. "Tigress I'd hate to say it but mantis never said anything about you being I love with Kuzon. He just stated the fact that you too are tigers and that its natural for them to mate at your age's." Now Tigress had put herself in a pickle, she was glowing scarlet and everyone was looking at her.

Tigress looked out the room to the barracks hall to see if she could think straight or find a way to change the subject, She looked for kuzon to see if he was back. Neither kuzon nor shifu insight.

"Where's master and kuzon? Did he go to the sacred peach tree or-"Tigress never got to finish her sentence she was interrupted by a-

*SMASH*

Shifu was speared into the window and the dining table that everyone was eating on smashing through the wood as both the glass and the wood scattered all over the room, kuzon was lying next to him but on his belly next to shifu and started pulling at Shifu's hooded robes and brought him to his level.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK SHIFU, HUH, WHAT DO YA THINK, NO BODY DESERVES TO BE ANGRY BUT ME, ME SHIFU, ME! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kuzon dropped shifu and kick the glass and wood out of the way and walked to Tigress and looked at her with his feral eyes going purple and icy blue as his breath rate went down.

"He was there that night… he cost me everything, my home, my dad, my brothers, my mother, my whole life. I will not let this slide. But for now… I'm going to my barracks." Kuzon looked at everyone, Mantis, Crane and viper were shaking with fear, so much that viper was coiled against Cranes leg, (A/N no CranexViper in this, sorry guys.), Monkey was in the ceiling and dangling from the support rails. Kuzon past his gaze to tigress, who was surprisingly not angry or upset, she had a straight face on her and stepped aside to let kuzon past, this made kuzon feel guilty.

"I know he's your father…but what did I, do not regret… but I feel sorry for you…" he left her to her thoughts and went to his quarters.

Tigress returned her look to shifu who was not moving, she kneelt down on one knee and looked at him properly, he had a small but deep cut on the upper left side of his cheek and he looked like he was out cold. "Mantis, go down to the village and get a doctor. We may not see master for a while." Mantis hopped off to the entrance, "everyone helps me get master Shifu to the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: PERSONALITY DISORDER**

It had been a week since the incident, Shifu was in the hospital wing in the valley of peace and everyone else was in the jade palace as usual, but with kuzon… no one had seen since, he had been in his room all week and never came out. Everyone was worried even Tigress, She began to feel bad for him… maybe she should speak to him after dinner.

Tigress had finished her evening meal and went to see kuzon; she knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter. "kuzon…its Tigress, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute because…I know your upset about-"kuzon opened the door to his barracks and stood with a jet black cast around his left arm, he was also wearing his regular street fighting clothes, he wore his black ashy coloured denim top and silk trousers along with his black hand wrap. The cast was small and looked pretty fine as broken arms go, "sure…come in…" he stepped aside to let Tigress in, she entered and saw a golden mirror on the bed.

"Kuzon what's-"kuzon clapped his hand over her mouth, "I'll explain it in a minute…sit down." He pointed to the side of his bed and as she sat down kuzon picked up the mirror and crouched in front of Tigress, "Tigress, what does this look like to you?" Kuzon handed her the mirror as she looked into the reflection of the mirror, "A mirror?" kuzon just smirked and shook his head, he took the mirror off her hands and put it in front of her as he held the handle and gripped it tightly, "This, is a meditation mirror…" Tigress gasped and looked into the mirror to see a reflection of her again.

"But those were destroyed over-""500 years ago? Not this one, my baba gave it to me when I was 3, he said that I had to promise that one day I could take someone with me into my mind, This mirror, right here, is the entrance to my thoughts and troubles…Tigress… how old do you think I am?" Tigress thought for a minute and then guessed.

"17…maybe?" Kuzon eyes widened and he smiled widely, "Tigress…I'm 26…just like you…" Tigress was now in shock as well, "really?...you look really young…" "so do you but I knew about you and the five since I was 6-" "20 YEARS OF RESEARCH?" Kuzon nodded and left tigress oddly confused.

"Anyway… if you don't mind me asking… could you-" "go with you? Yes I'll go, I'd like to find out about you a little more than what your past was like…and your secrets." Kuzon smiled and place the mirror on the clothes drawers, "now before we go, is there anything you would like to know…" Tigress wanted to know about what makes his eyes go red, she never saw anyone do that before, "what happened a week ago? Your eyes went red and you went all out berserk and start destroying everything?" kuzon sighed and sat down next to Tigress, looking down at the floor and finally after a few awkward seconds he sat up and looked at her with red eyes and smirked, "you mean these eyes? "Tigress was scared now, she thought he was about to go nuts _**again**_, but she kept her cool. "y-yeah…" kuzon closed his eyes and a few seconds later he reopened them to show his icy blue eyes.

"it's my angry kind of mode, I named it feral mode because of all the things I do when I'm in that mode, I can activate it at any time… but it can get out of control when I'm angry…" kuzon looked at the floor again and then the mirror, he then grabbed Tigress by the shoulders which surprised her and she looked at him with wide open eyes, "Tigress, when we are in my mind you need to listen to everything I say, when I say hide you hide, when I say jump don't ask how high just do it, when I say run,sprint like hell, ok?" Tigress just nodded rapidly and kuzon released her and stood up to take the mirror, he grabbed it and put it in front of Tigress once more, "when you're ready just touch the reflection and it will warp you into my mind, don't worry I'll go with you too." He held her hand and sqeezed it which made Tigress blush scarlet, "O.K.…" she touched the reflection and she and kuzon went in a flash.

when they got to the other side kuzon landed on his back and Tigress landed on top of him with her head hitting his chest, when they realised what kind of position they were in and Tigress jumped a mile in shock, Kuzon just laughed and stood up, he looked around to see stars in the sky, _odd_, he looked in front of him to see they were on a flouting bolder with a flat top, there was a path that was leading to an exit portal about 20 miles away.

"You o.k. Tigress?" "Yeah I'm o.k., where are w-"there was a thunder sound and Tigress jumped into Kuzon's arms in a bridal way he caught her in, Kuzon blushed and so did Tigress, he set her down to only get the thunder again and Tigress just hugged his arm this time covering her ears, "did you hate the sound of thunder when you were young or something?" "I have sensitive ears when it comes to thunder, sorry I should grow-" the thunder hit a third time and tigress gripped Kuzon's arm again tighter this time, Kuzon blushed but he knew he had to do something, he hugged her and rubbed her back with one hand and rubbed the back of her left ear with the other, "ssh…it's ok I'm not gonna let you get hurt, come on, let's look around" he held her in a one arm hug while walking, Tigress could her and feel the beat of his heart while she had hear head against his chest and walked with him.

Suddenly a figure in a purplish blue hooded robe crash in front of them, as kuzon released Tigress and stood side by side with her as they were in their fighting stances, the man threw back his hood and revealed his face, it was…"Kuzon? But your standing-"normal kuzon stepped back and smiled at his clone, "remember I said I was we were in my mind…this is one of my emotions, this is my…umm…" "You're what?" kuzon blushed and looked at the floor in shame. "My…lustful emotion…"

Tigress' eyes widened and looked back a forth from kuzon and lust kuzon (A/N I'll call all his emotions by the emotion the his name.) lust kuzon smiled and walked up to Tigress, he cycled her and eyed her, Tigress felt a little uncomfortable with this but she feel really uncomfortable with what happened next, lust kuzon was behind Tigress and he then placed both of his arms on her breasts and cycled his thumbs on her aroused nipples, both Kuzon and Tigress blushed at this.

"you know, I've never been into ordinary girls, I like the girls that have a strong personality, I find it…kinky" he then slid his hand down her thigh and as soon as he was so close…kuzon grabbed his clone and pinned him to the floor, his eyes went feral and he was pissed. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MASTER TIGRESS WITH SUCH DISCUSTE I'VE NEVER SEEN-""that's because you're a virgin." Tigress' eyes went wide again and blushed even harder, "um kuzon…I'm not saying that was appropriate…but If you kill him…you may never be in a relationship with any woman ever again." Kuzon turned his head to tigress and just sighed as he calmed down, "lustful kuzon…go somewhere else and leave us be." "but aren't you gonna tell her about-" kuzon hit him over the head with his cast and winced as he felt a jolt of pain run down his hand.

"Tell me what?" kuzon looked at Tigress to see her standing with her hands on her hips, "I'll explain later…but for now…" he picked the lustful tiger by his robes and placed him on his feet, "get out of my face." He then pushed him off of him and grabbed Tigress' arm, "let's continue." He walked further on the rocky path and made his 20 mile journey.

_***AT THE JADE PALACE***_

Viper was looking for Tigress for over 20 minutes now and was starting to get worried, she was not in her room, she was not at the sacred peach tree, and she was not in the training hall. "Where are you tigress, have ever been away from the jade palace without warning us? Wait a minute…KUZON'S ROOM!" she slithered to the golden tiger's room and burst the door open to see nothing but a golden mirror on the floor, "well…she's not in here…maybe she's with kuzon and they are making out or something?" she closed the door and slithered to the rest of the four members.

_***IN KUZON'S MIND***_

Kuzon and tigress were now 10 miles away and kuzon could no further he was out of breath of running a whole 10 mile already, "Can…we…Rest…For a…moment" kuzon said in-between breathes, "fine, but you have to answer my question and truthfully, o.k.?"

Kuzon looked at her and collapsed of exhaustion, "fine…but…only if…you don't laugh at…my. Answer" "fair enough, now you say that lustful kuzon is a part of your personality, right?" "Yeah…so…" Tigress was now smirking very evilly now.

"so if he is you then how come he started flirting with me?" Kuzon went scarlet and his ears went down against his head.

"I…um…am a unique tiger-""just answer the question, is it because you're a pervert or-""NO! I'm not a pervert; I give women the respect and privacy they deserve, unlike mantis." "THEN WHY DID YOU COME ON TO ME! YOUR EMOTION PRACTICLY GROPED ME!" Tigress was not angry or annoyed she said it with a loud laugh and smile.

"Ok fine…if you must know i-"he was about to answer when a 5 year old version of kuzon, who was wearing grey ash leather, robes and hood, popped up in between them.

"C-can I help you two with something." He was shy and he was a bit scared, even when kuzon stood up he raced and hid behind Tigress' left leg, "please i-I did not mean to insult your intelligence…" Tigress could feel the kid quake with fear and sorrow, she felt sorry for the poor little guy.

"hey calm down…its o.k. he won't hurt you and nether will I, we just want to get out of here as soon as possible…" the kid stepped out and hung his head in shyness and held both of his hands behind him, Tigress could not take seeing the kid sad any longer, she remembered when she was shy and scared of people when she was young, she picked the kid up and held him in a motherly way, hugging him an stroking him from behind the ears, "shh…it's ok…we want to help you just stop worrying-" "he can't, it's his job to be scared…but-you can ease his worry to a minimal, Tigress could you…sing to him…" "_**What**_-sing? Why?" "My mother used to sing to me when I was young and tried to calm me down when there was thunder, please tigress… for my sake…"

Tigress could feel the young tiger still shake in her arms; she then did something she had never done before…she kissed the cub on the forehead and began to sing a lullaby.

Or so she tried, before she could even think about singing the lullaby the 5 year old tiger in her arms faded… "WHA-…What happened? Did he die or something?" kuzon just chuckled and placed both his hands on Tigress' shoulders, "you released the inner hatred in my sorrow…thank you." He then wrapped his arms round her in a warm embrace, Tigress was now used to this, kuzon is a hard built guy…but on the inside he was the sweetest guy you could ever meet.

Tigress smiled and hugged Kuzon back as she laid her head in his chest fur and began to…purr? Now the trouble was at a boil, she could not control it but she felt it and so did kuzon…but he never objected it…instead he purred too but it was a low purr like a kind of playful growl, _**why did he not push me away? Does he…like this? Well even if he doesn't, I'm gonna saver the moment. **_But little did she know that there was another emotion of kuzon behind her, but he did not wear a leather hood, he wore a grey mask that had two orange eye lenses and a long mouth snout that connected to his military uniform.

(A/M if anyone has played 'metal gear solid 3: snake eater' then kuzon is wearing the air suit that Snake wore when he jumped out of the plane halo style in the first mission.)

Kuzon was in shock and was now shivering with fear_** OH no…Thought that i…forgot about CQC fighting style…**_ (_**Close Quarters combat) **_The emotion said nothing… he just took a fighting stance and egged kuzon on to fight him by twitching his index and middle finger back a forth as a symbol of challenge, Tigress got into her stance only to get refused by kuzon, "No tigress…this is not a kung Fu match…this is a street fight…" Tigress tensed up as kuzon took a jagged dagger and his eyes went a feral colour as he went to feral mode, Tigress stepped back, she knew that there were several signs for Kuzon's feral change such as his breathing was long, slow and rough.

"Well…do you think that you can beat him or-"kuzon flipped the dagger and it by the tip and threw the dagger at the figure, it went straight threw the figures left eye lenses and threw his eye socket. "does that answer your question?" kuzon turned his head to Tigress, who had her mouth gaping in amazement over his reflexes and speed, "um…yeah…but you still have not explained one thing to me." "oh?" Tigress pointed at the figure that was dead and had blood gushing out of its eye socket, "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF EMOTION IS THAT?" kuzon smirked as he crouched next to the figures head and pulled the dagger out of its eye. He then tasted the blood off the blade and thought for a minute, "it's not a emotion…it's a memory…" Tigress sat in a lotus position next to kuzon and rubbed his back. "when was this?" kuzon closed his eyes and with a split second reflex he drove the blade in the figures other eye, smashing its lenses. "It's not my memory…it's my dad's…" he then stood up and offered his hand to tigress to stand her up, she took it and to her disbelief she felt Kuzon's hand, it was so soft and gentle, this was surprising seeing as kuzon was still in feral mode.

she then lunged herself at him and hugged him tightly, she could not resist the feeling anymore she had to be held in his soft arms, even if he was the same height as him she still felt like she need a hug, surprisingly kuzon did not blush, he just embraced her and enjoyed it.

"we best get back…the others are gonna kill me when they see me, seeing as they haven't for several days, I hope I did not creep you out with all this." Tigress raised he head and released him, "No, I'm fine-Remember I'm hard-core, I can take anything that an enemy dishes out." Kuzon thought for a moment…and then gave a devilish smirk, "…and by hard-core do you mean tough or rough on nights out?" (A/N: I'm sorry but I always wanted to do that joke) Tigress' eyes went wide and then narrowed at kuzon, "Are you saying that I'm a harlot now?" kuzon had dug his grave now; he blushed and stuttered trying to fix this mess.

"NO! I meant that you like it rough not-""YOU AS BAD AS MANTIS!" she was not mad again just laughing at his mistake, "oh…sorry I did not mean to offend you." Tigress just smiled and spoke with a laugh at the end, "it's ok, I was wondering when someone would make that joke anyway, at least you made it sound funny and not all out perverted." Kuzon sighed in relief and made his way to the exit as Tigress went before him, he looked at her hips sway 2 feet in front of him, _**Damn**_ _**she's**_ _**hot. I wonder how she never gets any action.**_

Tigress took a glimpse behind her and saw kuzon watch her hips, he didn't notice her until he was half way through the exit, Tigress popped the head back in the gate and looked at Kuzon look up and get caught again, now he knew he was in trouble, Tigress smirked and made a joke of her own.

"you know, may hips aren't important you know…except if you Po…" she narrowed her eyes and had a straight face in her memory of catching Po looking at her hips (her face was like Po's facile expression in Kung Fu panda 2 when shifu was complaining about how Po came into his life and ruined it at the scared pool of tears.)

Kuzon Smiled and gave a 'oh well' look, "I will behave, I'm not a perv ok? I respect you body and you personality-""which is way I just caught you." "LET ME FINISH! But I respect your privacy and personal space, so I will stop-" " oh relax I was teasing, most men in the village look at my ass all the time-" "I was looking at your hips, not you ass." Tigress smiled at his gratitude and went back in the portal, kuzon followed and they both left the mind of kuzon.

_**Thanks to Allbowdown again, he has been helping me with some ideas and help motivate myself, we have been speaking about my OC kuzon and I made a picture of him to start off, I may or may not show it off but I will leave it up to you guys so, Thanks again to Allbowdown and everyone and please R&R even if its flames I don't care.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: A Language More Loving Than words**_

It had been 3 weeks since kuzon and tigress had been in the mirror, they both started to spar and most of the time it ended in a draw due to how long it took for them both to collapse from exhaustion, kuzon had also been studying the female body of tigers, lynxes, snow leopards and other types of wild cats.

He was told to by viper because she knew he had respect for the female body, but he did not understand what women had in them that made them what they are like, (His parents died before they could explain) what they do for fun; he studied on a book called karma sutra. (Not the best choice of books) He knew about it and refuses instantly, but viper said not to be embarrassed and that he had to learn one way or another. Surprisingly, Tigress, of all people, said she would help seeing as she was a female southern Chinese tiger and explain what she does for fun except from training. (A/N…OH...did you expect an example?…um…I…got nothing…)

Crane had been teaching kuzon how to do calligraphy while kuzon showed Crane how to do origami, they had both become close friends, Kuzon had also spent time telling his stories to the five and Po of him living in Hangzhou for 14 and a half years over lunch and evening meals, he had everyone laughing and happy by the end of the day even Tigress, but today after evening meals Tigress requested if she could speak to viper in private, if there was anyone who could help her with her love problem its viper.

_**At viper's barracks, 10:00pm**_

Tigress stood outside viper's barracks as she was very nervous about what might happen atleast in the next 60 minutes, she knock softly and waited for instructions to enter.

"come in Tigress." Tigress opened the door and moved in the room, closing the door with a very quiet click, tigress sat next to viper, which was coiled up in a sitting position, "how did you know it was me?" "I don't know…lucky guess?" "'guess so." Tigress was getting even more nervous now, she had to tell viper her true feelings to kuzon, she never opened up to anyone before.

"Viper…I need some help with my emotions." Viper slithered closer to Tigress and wrapped her tail around Tigress' left arm in a hug of comfort, "its kuzon isn't it?" Tigress raised an eyebrow to viper.

"Ok, now you're just creeping me out." Viper gave a big grin to Tigress and laid her head on her shoulder, "so what do feel for him? Do you feel happy around him? Or does he feel soft and gentle while you're in his arms? OH OH! How about the way he holds you? Does he wrap his arms around like a-"

Viper was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Viper…its kuzon…i. Need to ask you something important, can I come in?" Now both Tigress and viper started to panic, Tigress hide in the first place she saw…Viper's cape wardrobe.

"Can I hide-""JUST HIDE THERE!" viper whispered in a panicky voice, Tigress dove into the wardrobe and slammed the two wooden doors shut.

Viper swung the door open to see kuzon holding a jade stone medallion that he bought from the market that was hanging from his neck by a leather necklet link, "Hi kuzon, something I can help you with?" kuzon smiled and let the medallion drop to his chest by the neck link, "I hope, monkey said you could help me with a problem of mine?" "Sure come on in." both of them walked in and sat on the meditation mat that viper had.

"So…how can thou help thee?" "It's about…tigress…I think I might be in…love with. Her." kuzon winced, This took a load off viper and tigress, some much that Tigress' legs began to shake in the wardrobe, Viper turned to kuzon and coiled next to him with a smile, "I think I can help…how do you feel when you around her, is it happy?" kuzon looked at the floor with a smile on his face, it was small but he could not hide it.

"it's like flouting on clouds, the soft, fluffy feeling it gives off, it's like ever time I'm with her I tense up trying not to look scared, it works but when she's gone I feel like i took 1000 pounds off." Viper just widened her smile and chuckled, "wow…I've never heard anyone feel loving to Tigress as much as you do, you try and remain calm with her, but you become nervous on the inside, you don't show it but you are literally quake with fear…why?"

"I don't know…I guess I just don't want to mess things up and lose her trust, That and the fact that I prefer my bones intact,but I tried to get over this and it won't go…I just don't feel like I can maintain this feeling at all." Kuzon fell on his back and laid with his arms spread and his ankles touching, viper slithered to the top of his head and looked at him in a upside down way.

"love is a very valuable thing, it can make or break people and personally I think it will help both of you."

"How? I'm not like Tigress, my aggression gets over me and I become this feral monster…"

"Tigress? Not angry at all? Have you lived under a rock or something? Tigress is different when it comes to love, she has interests that only she has."

"Like training" Viper nodded and placed the end of her tail on Kuzon's forehead and repeatedly stroke it.

"I think personally, Tigress likes the feral you, think about it, when your eyes go red she stares into them like ruby gems, when you hug her she purrs, when you looked at her 'hips' normally if was anyone else she would have broken their nose, but she made a joke and let you continue." Kuzon thought about the way he looked at the hips, the way they swayed like sea waves or smoke flowing through the air, he wanted to place his arms around them and rub her soft, but thin stomach and wished that she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him in for a soft, tender kiss.

Kuzon stood up and turned to Viper, "Thank you master Viper, I never had a sister when I was little, but if I did, I would have liked it to be you." He then crouched on one knee to viper and hugged her caresomely, Viper rubbed his back with her tail and laid her head on his shoulder, he released viper and bowed respectively to her and then left her room shutting the door quietly, Tigress opened the door to the wardrobe and stepped out, her head was rushing with excitement and happiness, _**he loves me?, wow, I guess miracles do happen now and again.**_ Tigress rushed to the door but was stopped by Viper.

"Tigress relax! I think he needs some time to think, plus if you just jump at him and shock him he might overreact and blame me for telling you, besides…you can have some fun with him tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Viper rolled her eyes and pulled tigress in so she could hear her right.

"Why not flirt with him, you can tease him and make him know that you like him, it will be fun and I bet you will love to see him blush when you tease him in front of everyone." Tigress went from confused to delightful smile.

"you know I usually take my own advice…but I like the way you think viper, but what can I do?" Tigress brought her hand to her face and flexed her index finger and thumbs to her chin the thought.

Then Viper had an idea, "I'll set up a game of truth or dare tomorrow, it will help break the ice."

"it's not often I'll say this, but…Viper that idea reeks…of AWESOMENESS!" Tigress was in a posed with her hand above her head and the fingers in a rock stance. (A/N: If you're sick of the WWE steals I'm sorry but I like the ideas.)

_***The next day in the dining room/kitchen, 7:08AM***_

Tigress and Viper were ready to take faze one of '_**love links'**_, this morning only she and Viper were in the kitchen, tigress had been reading a scroll on flirty nicknames to try on kuzon in one hand, then a cup of green tea in the other, she had her feet on the table and leaned on the two back legs of the chair, she went through the list reading each name and their meanings.

**Cherry Blossom - sweet, caring, bright.**

**Golden lily – helpful, loving, cute.**

**Blue eyes – chill of lust, cuddly, peaceful.**

Then Tigress got a name but not off the list, the idea popped in her head like a spear in icy water, "How's this Viper?" she took a sip of her tea and leaned at viper, who was watching her read from the left side of her. "'My golden Icicle'" Viper thought for a minute.

"How does that work?"

"Well…his fur is a golden shade and his eyes are an icy blue."

"I get the golden part, but 'icicle'…sounds a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tigress kept searching and finally came cross a flower name.

"How about 'iris' (the flower, not an eye) simple, yet cute and decorative."

"A 'golden iris' yeah…I think that might work." Tigress rolled up the scroll and gave it back to Viper, Then kuzon walked in wearing only his silk pants, hand wrap(only on his right hand), his black cast on his left arm and his jade stone medallion. He stretched and yawned, In Tigress' mind he looked cute and adorable, the way his eyes were closed and the sweet smile on his face made her feel warm and happy, She then got a nudge off viper.

"Now's your chance, say his cute nickname" Tigress sighed as kuzon pulled up a chair next to her and Viper.

"morning my golden iris, how your arm feeling." Kuzon rubbed his left eye and then both of them snapped open and looked at Tigress in shock, "um…it's healing, but I can't take it off for another 3 weeks, and…'golden iris'?"

"OH! Just a nickname, why don't you like it?" Tigress leaned the side of her head on the back of the chair.

"no, I don't…I Love it, amber eyes." Tigress smiled and passed him a cup of ready-made green tea, as she placed it in front of him he grabbed it while her hand was still on the cup, Tigress winked at him and that took him off guard making him look for help by Viper. He just relaxed and took a sip of the tea and pulled out a scroll of his own from the back of his red sash, "here…" he passed the scroll to tigress and learned back on the chair, "…it's from your, 'ever so wise' master." Tigress opened it and read it out to Viper and Kuzon.

_**Dear furious five, Dragon warrior and 'street tiger' Kuzon**_

_**Grandmaster shifu will be returning to the jade palace in a couple of days and will love to see his daughter and his best friend kuzon, he has been experiencing some amnesia and may not remember what has happened in the last 2 weeks, he has also been looking forward to beating the dragon warrior's record in the dumpling eating contest.**_

_**He will be back as soon as you know it**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**nurse mex ming**_

Tigress looked up to see kuzon and Viper's mouths gaping in shock, Kuzon examined the cup of green tea and placed it on the table, "I got to lay off this stuff."

"Well…I think that's one problem solved…but now we have another, how are we going to get master to understand what happened to the window?" Tigress asked.

"I'll deal with it, after all, I speared him through the damn thing." "Yeah…but then again, shifu will kill you when he sees what you did to the window-"Tigress-"

"-and what you did to this table, he will break every bone in your body for that-"

"tigress?-""AND HE'LL RIP YOUR LITHER OUT JUST FOR THOUCHING ME!"

"TIGRESS!" Tigress was shaking in fear of what shifu might do to Kuzon, he was nowhere near as scared as her though. Kuzon stood up and hugged Tigress from behind her and placed his head on her shoulder, "hey…if he goes on a riot again I'll just say that Po touch Oogway's staff, he will let it down then." Tigress smiled, she thought of how shifu would bounce and yell at the same time while hitting Po on the head with the staff, then she felt a pair of lips kiss the side of her neck, she felt Kuzon's cheek rub against her's and comfort her. She purred to it as kuzon did too, he hugged her tight at his hands rub back and forth against her stomach, as he did Tigress leaned the back of her head into his chest fur and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of every fibre of his fur connect with the fur on the back of her neck.

_***TIMESKIP, 7:00PM, TRUTH OR DARE***_

In viper's room all the kung Fu masters were sitting in a cycle ready for viper idea that they heard about all night, "ok guys, were gonna play truth or dare, now, who wants to go first?" kuzon raised his hand, "ok kuzon, truth or dare?" "truth" "who was the first girl you kissed?" "(Typical) um…I can't answer that?" Tigress raised a brow, "Why?" "Because…I've…never kissed a girl…" kuzon was rubbing the back of his head at this point blushing, "well you should, it helps with 'conference'." Viper hinted a point to Tigress.

"ok so, it's my go…" kuzon looked around the room and found a certain quivering panda. "Po, Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Did you steal monkey's Cookies again?" Everyone laughed at this and left a blushing panda embarrassed, "hey, it's ok Po…I stole some too." Viper whispered, "WHAT?" monkey shouted now chasing Viper, "he loves her really." Tigress said sticking her tongue out at Viper only to get it returned.

It was Po's turn now and he had an evil plan for Tigress, "Tigress?-" "DARE!" now everyone was looking at Tigress in shock of her bravery…except Kuzon, he just smiled at how normal this was. "I dare you to…Do an impression of shifu." Tigress smiled and took her rope belt off and placed it in between her nose and top lip, "Tigress, to find your inner self, you must first you must dress like a man and never have sex…" everyone was sniggering and laughing. "you think this is funny, my daughter must never learn the arts of darkness known as happiness." "ooooooo buuuuurrrrrnnnn!" mantis laughed, tigress put her belt back on and sat down.

"ok…viper…truth or dare?" "Truth" "Describe your first sexual experience" everyone was shocked, that was the last question anyone thought Tigress would ask.

"um…do I have to?" "Do you want a question off kuzon?" "yeah." Kuzon thought for a minute and then put his plan into action.

"would you kiss crane, mantis or monkey." "Probably all of them, but…I'll go for crane because he's easy to embarrass." Viper grinned widely at crane who was blushing heavily. Kuzon got up and went through his bag of things; he pulled out a bottle with a dark golden liquid then shot glasses.

"Scotch anyone." Everyone looked at each other, Tigress looked at the bottle for a minute and then took a glass off kuzon, "I'm in." as she filled her glass up with the liquid, as soon as she took the shot she could feel her throat burn by the roughness of the drink, it felt like liquidly sand, she was now a bit unsteady and decided to sit down, everyone looked at kuzon and smiled giving 'what the heck' and 'let's give it a shot or five'(A/N: No pun intended)

After about five minutes, Tigress was smashed out of her tree and laying her head on Kuzon's shoulder, cuddling up against his left arm.

The other Six had only had 2 shots but Tigress had had about 7 shots, she never had whiskey before so this was a big step for her and she was spitting random comments to everyone, at this moment the game of truth or dare was done and everyone was just chatting, kuzon was also becoming a bit worried for Tigress, not extremely worried but just wondering if she was able to stay awake for the next two hours, Tigress looked up to kuzon now and again and played with her tail, wrapping hers round Kuzon's and using it to scratch the back of his ears, kuzon looked down at her and hugged her once and awhile, he looked at viper and asked in a worried voice.

"is er…she alright?"

"Probably not, she's never had alcohol before, plus she is very tired by the look of it…Tigress, honey, do you wanna go bed?" Tigress nuzzled up to Kuzon's arm and answered in a sweet way.

"no, I want to stay here, with the worlds cuddliest street fighting world champion."

"Ok you can stay, but kuzon will take you to bed in five minutes." Mantis saw his chance, "that's what she-"

***SMACK***

Viper smacked the back of his head and then left to get some food as did everyone else…except Tigress and kuzon.

"you sure your ok?" "Yeah, I'm ok, I'm with my favourite golden iris." She snuggled against his chest, feeling the soft chest fur, as she did this kuzon came up with an idea, _**seeing as she's drunk, I can use this to find out if she likes me too, yeah, I'll finally find out, I have to be careful though, she maybe drunk but if I hit a nerve she will lash out on me.**_

"Tigress?" kuzon asked nervously.

"Yeah?" "do you think you will get a boyfriend anytime soon?" "maybe, but I won't with anyone out there, mostly with one of you boys or something." "well, do you find anyone attractive?" "you, the fact that you are so calm at times and then you lash out at the right time, plus…you look amazing in those silk pants with that sash on, are you gonna get a tattoo?" "I've been planning it, why" "I got a few ideas for a tattoo on your left arm." "ok…well…I hope my amber eyes is happy and if you pick someone tell me, ok?" "I'll do that, I hope you can handle me." _**I got her now **_"what do you mean?" "I mean…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to hug you, care for you and maybe…" he looked into her eyes and definitely knew what she wanted, _**wow, I'm… getting a little TOO lucky today.**_

"well, I hope I can keep up, I'd hate to leave you riding alone." Tigress sat up and wrapped her arms round his neck, "I'm sure you'll surpass my 'expectations'." She smacked he lips on to his, she stuck he tongue asking for an entrance…and she got one as kuzon placed his hands on her waist as he has been dreaming of doing for the last 3 weeks or so, their tongues explored the others' mouth, Tigress began to purr as so did Kuzon, this went on for 4 minutes until both of them separated for air, as they both breathed heavily they looked into each others' eyes and they knew _exactly_ how good they had it, kuzon had an open mouth smile showing his fangs as so did tigress, She stood up and almost fell if not for kuzon, he picked her up in a bridle position as he walked to Tigress' room and placed her in her bed, he was about to tuck her in when she pulled him in and kissed him again, she pulled him harder to make him roll in the bed with her and as he lay flat on the bed scare-some, she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep, kuzon now noticed that Tigress didn't snore…she purred in her sleep. He wrapped his arms round her waist and placed his head on her's, he was now panicking over a few things.

_**Now what am I gonna do? As soon as she wakes up in the morning she'll have a hangover, she'll remember nothing of what happened to day and she'll rip me to bits…and shifu…let's just not go there. Well I might as well enjoy it while it lasts…she's so peaceful…so…hot…DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT? Take it one step at a time, you even got to kiss her…wow…amazing how she did that…**_

He moved closer, sealing the space between them, as he fell asleep with his amber kitten in his arms.

_**Sorry for the big wait, I've been focusing on my GCSE's lately and I've had no time to think about the story I'd also like to say sorry to ALLBOWDOWN, Man I'm not ignoring you I'm just really busy and I've really been in a lot of stress lately as well, these tests are for my year 10 (10**__**th**__** grade) performance.**_

_**PLZ READ & REVIEW, It would strongly help me with this story and I'm running out of idea's so I might need soime help about that too.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Adrenaline Rush**

_**Just a brief message: I'd like some more feedback on this chapter because it took **_**ages**_** to do this one and please read up to my first A/N then copy this link (**_ . /imgres?q=cm+punk+boots&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=855&tbs=isz:l&tbm=isch&tbnid=GoFqcG4w_DDj8M:&imgrefurl= 2011_08_01_ &docid=mtg92_fDojHz8M&imgurl= . /-lnbvZXl6LLE/TjwBLuN6EbI/AAAAAAAAAbc/mVPZEz8E8Wg/s1600/CM% &w=900&h=1347&ei=Z4r0T8vbFMjW0QXX5LG3Bw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=858&vpy=293&dur=284&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=135&ty=114&sig=113266652974191015592&page=2&tbnh=148&tbnw=107&start=25&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:25,i:224_**)and look at the boots of this character. I know its long but I like to give my fans something to examine.**_

_**Anyway on with the show!**_

Kuzon opened his eyes and felt a pain in his head, mainly due to the amount of alcohol he had last night, he looked around the room he was in, _**Tigress' Room?**_, it was like déjà vu waking up in Tigress' bed, the small, dim light the came out of the window, the rice paper walls, the soft bed which Tigress was sleeping in, the… He looked over to his right to see Tigress purring beside him, He thought for a moment then it hit him, she'd been drunk all last night.

_**Crap, now I'm in for it, this is really a bad move in my cause, she might throttle me if she wakes up…well…I guess I could just- **_Tigress moved and groaned, something about catching kuzon doing a prank on her perhaps._** DAMN IT! She's waking up…well life was good, I guess she could have been too…in bed… **_he smirked and closed his eyes, Then an idea popped in his head. _**Maybe if I pretend to be asleep then she won't kill me. **_So he put his plan into action, he closed his eyes and began to breathe in a rhythm, he guessed to breathing pattern would help camouflage his awoken.

***Tigress' POV***

Tigress felt groggy, she opened her eyes to see kuzon breathing a perfect rhythm, she smiled at him, _**He's so cute, if only he wasn't faking it.**_ She sat up and wished she had not because as soon as she did she felt a burst of pain in her head, _**OW! What the hell… must have had a concussion or something last night, wait… why is kuzon here anyway; I thought he was scared of me… what happened after that anyway… I can't remember, must not have been important. **_She lay back down and was about to go back to sleep when-

_***GONG***_

Kuzon and Tigress sat up while holding their heads in pain, the noise pieced threw their ear drums like a heavy sledgehammers, They both looked at each other, Tigress looked at Kuzon with an annoyed look, as kuzon was about to say good morning Tigress grabbed Him by the throat, "I'm going to ask you this once and once only…did you violate me last night?" Kuzon's eyes widened, why would tigress think he would do something like that? "You think I'd have the guts to rape you? _YOU_, MASTER TIGRESS?" Tigress looked into his eyes, he was calm in the face, but he was getting pissed off about now, not because Tigress had him by the throat but because she was accusing him of rape, he grabbed her wrist she was holding his throat with and shoved it back at her, he stood up and looked at her.

"I will never do that to you…especially since last night… I kissed you remember, I was about to took you in when you grabbed my shirt and slapped your lips on mine, I'd hate to say it- no I don't hate to it, I enjoyed every second of it." Tigress was wide-eyed, her first kiss and she can't even remember it, that was…pretty lonely, but never the less she just got a new boyfriend, right?

"Apologies kuzon, I'm just a bit touchy during my sex life…well, what's of it anyway… I should not have judged you so quickly, sorry." Kuzon looked at her, the woman he loved was sorry, how hard must that be for her, he hated to see her hurt, especially when it was his doing. "hey, no need to be sorry, I understand that you are touchy on your…'sacred area'." He blushed just at the thought of it, _**Tigress in no clothes, what a sight… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TIGRESS IS FEELING SORRY FOR YOU AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS THINK ABOUT HER NAKED, THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? **_

"Um…kuzon?" "Yeah?" "Sort your 'friend' out, will you?" she said with a smirk and small blush. "Friend?" Tigress pointed to the tent in his pants, he looked down to see what she was pointing to, _**oh…god I'm so dead…**_ "Sorry, it's just…" "Is it morning routine or are you turned on by something?" Tigress poked it with her index finger which did not help; it was obvious that it was more of a one-sided answer than a question.

"Yeah… sorry, it's hard to-""yes, I can see that" "no, I mean I can't-""hold it, well don't stand in front of me, I need to train soon and I don't fancy your semen cells all over me." Kuzon faced palmed, "Tigress that's not what I meant…" "I know I'm just playing, but seriously, get rid of it." "That's easier said than done, Tigress." "Should I leave or-""FUCK YOUR DIRTY JOKES!" "Ok."

*****LEMON! HIDE YOUR KIDS!*****

With that Tigress latched her lips onto Kuzon's; meanwhile her hands were undoing his sash as her tongue was dancing in Kuzon's mouth. She threw it on the floor as she slid her hands down his silk pants feeling the 'pole of the tent', she broke the kiss and shoved kuzon on the bed as she sat on his lower stomach, "no more jokes, I'm serious now." "You sure you want to do-""Kuzon, the 'Mr goodie-two-shoes' act does not work on me honey, I know what you _really_ want, your just too scared to ask for it, am I right?" Kuzon was wide-eyed, this side of Tigress he had never seen before, _**when the hell did Tigress get so aroused? Is she still pissed? **_"Um… *sigh* alright… you got me. The _big scared putty tat_."

Kuzon looked up at Tigress who had a really beautiful smile; _**Something off about her...**_He thought that until she slid down to his pants, she pulled him down revealing his member, _**ok never mind! **_Tigress held on to his member and examined it, it was long and hard, "this is your little friend…he's not so 'little' is he?" "I'll take that as a complaint more than a length restriction." Tigress rolled her eyes, she place her tongue on the bottom of Kuzon's member then worked her way up to the head, now kuzon was stiff all over, "relax, or I'm gonna be here all day, you might want it and I'll be honest so would I, but I don't feel like being cock- blocked today, tomorrow or anyway." "Good point, sorry." "Just enjoy it and don't be so shy, I won't bite." She put his member in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, maybe checking Kuzon's face every once and awhile. This went on for 4 minutes until kuzon said something, "Tigress?" "Um-huh" she hummed answering him while her mouth was full, "I can't it hold… any longer…" Tigress took his 'friend' out of her mouth, "then let it go, just don't-"she was about to say 'don't finish on my face', but had no time to warn him, he released his semen and relaxed. "Never mind…" Kuzon looked down to see Tigress wiping the semen her face off with a towel, "um…sorry…but you were really amazing, trust me." Tigress lay on her back next to kuzon as he pulled up his pants, "I'm _**that**_ damn good." "No argument from me…" "I'll continue this tonight, but right now I need to get some breakfast. "You coming?" "I just did…" Tigress rolled her eyes and pulled kuzon up by his shirt, looked into his eyes and the kissed him it was short but soft.

"You tell anyone about our little scene I'll bite your 'friend' off next time, understand?" Tigress raised her eyebrow, "Yes ma'am."Kuzon said, scared as hell "Good…" She walked to the door and opened it, "oh..." she turned to kuzon, who was putting his sash back on, "don't come into the kitchen with me, the others might get suspicious." "Ok, see you in five and take it easy, your body needs to rehydrate itself again." "Well, you just helped me with that." "Ha ha ha, very funny." Kuzon was about to buckle his steel-toe boots when he saw a parcel on the table that his world title belt was on, He walked over to it and read the inscription that was on it.

_**From: Tigress**_

_**Jade palace, valley of peace**_

_**To: 'Street Tiger' Kuzon**_

"I wonder what is in here, it's a big parcel, let's see…" he opened the packaging and examined the item in it, it was a set of martial arts kick pad boots (A/N: Kind of breaking the fourth way here, but the link to the style of the boots is on the top of the page.)

"What the hell…" Kuzon walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, he unfastened the Velcro on the boots and slid his feet/paws right in, they had a padding on the bottom and were a tight, but comfortable fit for better grip, "Wow, perfect fit, nice design too, not my favourite colour yellow, but I can always repaint it with black ink…hmm, my normal attire won't go with these boots though…" Kuzon thought for a minute then looked at his black jeans, "maybe if I can get the legs on them jeans to be shorter…" He looked for something sharp, something to cut the denim of the legs short, then he looked at his claws, "oh yeah, I never used these before." He unsheathed his index claw and grabbed his black jeans; they were baggy, rough and felt quite heavy to most leg clothes. He cut both legs knee length so you could see the knee pads on them. He then slipped the black jean shorts on and tested the weight on them, now that the knees were off they were much lighter and he liked being a light-weight, it meant he could run cycles around his opponents and kick pretty hard too epically with the new kick pads on the MMA high boots. "Let's go see the rest, seeing as they probably know by now I've been laying in for a good 5 minutes."

***In the kitchen***

Kuzon walked down the hall wearing the boots he just got, he could hear a heated conversation going on in the kitchen about him and surprisingly him only. Tigress had her feet on the table while she was relaxing in the dinning chair; monkey was debating on whether or not they should keep Master Shifu and Him away from each other and so far that was the plan.

Monkey was the one who was planning it, "ok, so how can we keep these two away from each other, I mean, Kuzon and Master Shifu have to be in the same room during training." "well maybe Kuzon has overcome his anger over Master Shifu, maybe he's found his reasoning behind all of this anger to Shifu, maybe a certain someone has help Kuzon out a little too much." Viper said, hinting at Tigress, "*puff*…Please, no wonder you never get the jobs done, we men always get every single bit done, woman have never-OOOF!" Monkey was stopped by a punch to the stomach by Tigress, who was still sitting in a relaxed manner with her feet on the table.

Kuzon had had enough of this rambling over him and he stepped into the kitchen, as soon as he did everyone was quiet, "…and that is probably the reason you will die alone, a sad, sexist, overconfident little man who will never live a life of happiness as long as he lives." He walked slowly to the table with his arms crossed and a feral Death glare on monkey, monkey was scratching the back of his head in nervousness, "hey…um…Kuzon, we were just talking about-" kuzon pulled up a chair and sat with his feet on the table just like Tigress, "oh…nice new boots…did your-" Kuzon gave monkey a dark growl that left a hint of blood in his taste, "shutting up now…" "You guys have to know that facts, Shifu has a problem with me, but it has nothing to do with who I am, it has everything to do with who he is _**not**_, you see, It's not fair to Shifu because I accomplished things in 3 weeks that took him 3 life times to do, for instance…" Kuzon faced Tigress and she looked at him with 100% concentration of what was about to be said.

"I gave this woman more love than he did in 1 week total, she's tried her hardest for 20 years to get the approval of Shifu, the love that he never gave her." Kuzon looked into Tigress' eyes and she gave him a warm smile which he returned.

"You see guys, the problem Shifu has with me is this, I have the balls to say things to him that no-one else has the balls to say and the fact that I'm a world street fighting champion, I'm the MAN! That makes him think I'm a 'disrespectful waste of fur', I put that in quote because that was the _**exact**_ words he said to me when he force me out all because I wanted to show Tigress the affection that he never gave, guys, he thinks that when he dies I'm gonna brain-wash you guys to not defend this valley, where he gets that idea is fucking impossible for anyone, let alone him, to think I would just come here, run my mouth and leave without the one that I have clutched to my heart for the rest of my life, I will _**never**_ let that happen! I came here for a number of reasons."

Kuzon pointed his index finger up and as every number went by, He numbered on his fingers.

"Number one: I came here to live a new life away from Hangzhou and the burnt village in Wuham.

Number two: I came here to meet to dragon warrior and the five.

Number three: most importantly…I came here to see Tigress…I claimed that I would stand up to shifu and never be bossed around by him in an angry manner."

Kuzon relaxed again and looked around to see the faces of everyone, Viper was happy, mainly because kuzon just confessed to Tigress there and then, Crane's beak had dropped in the table, Po's face was shocked at the fact that Kuzon had just ripped Master Shifu to pieces and with now small detail left out, monkey and mantis were snickering at the speech that Kuzon gave about 'having the balls to say what no-one else had the balls to say, Tigress was just smiling at Kuzon with a little blush, the fact that she meant so much to him was enough, but traveling a long way just to see her, She sat up and took her feet off the table, she stood up and was about to leave when she looked back at kuzon, she felt enough courage to give him a quick peck on the forehead, she left to the training hall.

Kuzon looked back at Tigress in the hall, then back at the five at the table. "So the ball's in your court…it's up to you…" with that he stood up and followed Tigress' trail to the Training hall.

***5 Hours later, At dinner ***

The warriors sat at the table as Po search for some noodles, he found sour sauce, garlic, noodles…but no radishes, "damn it, it's like Déjà vu all over again…" Po mumbled, Kuzon was the only one who heard him and stood up to see what was the problem, "something wrong Po?"

"Yeah…we're out of radishes, I could have swan there was some here a minute…" Po turned to see that kuzon was gone, "um…guys…where did kuzon go?" Tigress looked around the room, "he's probably gone out for a minute, he's been at that a lot recently, he'll be back." They all looked at Tigress in a way like they had seen a ghost.

"…and you know this…how?" monkey asked, "Hey, I was the one who he had coupled up with, right? Why would I not know where my own boyfriend is?" everyone except viper was gaping at Tigress, "you thought I kissed him this morning for nothing, did you?" Viper was now leaping up and down in excitement, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Viper and Tigress hugged tightly for a few minutes, they did this a lot seeing as they were so well known to each other they were sisters. The other four just joined in the hug with sayings like 'congrats' and 'I'm so happy for you both'.

***in the valley, at the supermarket***

"Thanks, keep the change." Kuzon said to the market lady as he began to walk back to the jade palace, he was about to check the time (by looking at the sun), when he heard a thumbing noise, he looked down a dark alley where the noise was getting stronger, he stopped when he heard voices, "you best spill the gold kid or you'll end up with a broken arm in the morning." Kuzon looked round the corner to see two water hogs punching a female, 14 year old ocelot cat.

Kuzon placed the bag of radishes on the ground and took a better look at the two, "Son of a bitch…" kuzon mumbled, he knew the first water hog but had no idea who the other one was, he didn't care though they were both gonna feel his wrath, "he bozo…try a fight against me…" kuzon burst at the water hog he knew, the water hog looked up at kuzon and then darted at him with a flying fist, Kuzon saw an opening in the mid-section, he elbowed the water hog in the belly while he was coming down to earth, he then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the floor, "your good…" kuzon said as he hit the water hog in the face, knocking him out, "but I'm better…" kuzon smiled as he rose to his feet, he looked at the other water hog, he growled at the him and with that the water hog ran as fast as his stubby, chubby feet could take him.

Kuzon looked at the ocelot, who was sitting against the wall holding her ribs, She had Jade green eyes and she was wearing hide, clothing on her top with leather wrist bands, She wore white silk pants, which had blood on them due to the blood leaking out of her mouth, she was wearing stock sandals like Tigress would.

Kuzon crouched in front of the kid, he looked at where she was holding her hand on her ribs, he took the paw away and saw a blood source coming out, it was just a slice not a stab at least, but the kid was leaking a bit too much for Kuzon's liking, "is it bad?" the ocelot said win a hiss sound which was due to the pain, kuzon looked up and smiled at the kid, "no, just a knife slice, you should be fine." "Those guys did a number on me…thanks for saving me…" "It's what I do, beside, how can I let a young lady of your stat get jumped like that, if only I had got here soon, aye?" the ocelot smiled and nodded she tried to stand, but the pain was too overwhelming for her, kuzon picked her up slowly, he held her on his back and began to walk out of the alley and to the Jade Palace, the ocelot cat looked at kuzon, she felt a little embarrassed with the stat her health and having to rely on someone else, "where are you taking me?" "To the jade palace, you'll be safe there." "You live there?" "For about 3 weeks, I've got to know the Five a lot more being under the same roof with them and all." Kuzon the thought of a very important question to ask the ocelot cat, "what's your name anyway, or should I call you spotty?" 'How original…' thought the ocelot in her head, "my name is Sayaka, it means arrow in the sand." "Ever shot and arrow?" "I'm a pro, I used to practice with my uncle before he died, I'm just a visitor here, but I was jumped over there, I was just trying to buy some steel ingots to make my first blade ever." "So you're a blacksmith too, WOW! You're a very talented girl." "Thanks, if only I was good at self-defence as well."

Kuzon and Sayaka had arrived at the hall of heroes (or the sacred hall of warriors), "perhaps that can be arranged…" kuzon said placing the girl down on her feet, "Thanks, but why have you brought me here?" "You're staying here tonight, no questions asked, if anyone here says otherwise they'll have to answer to me, now let's get those wounds patched up."

_**OK! Done, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, plz leave any feedback and if anyone wants to know something, please don't hesitate. BYE! =3 **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** **沙中的箭****头****(Arrow in the sand)**

Sayaka was sitting on the end of Kuzon's old bed (he'd been told by tigress that he could sleep with her from now on)She was being bandaged by kuzon on her ribs to stop the blood pouring out of her chest, She looked at him with a hint of confusion, _**Why is he helping me? He doesn't even know who I am, why does he care about me? What if- **_Then kuzon stood up and examined her, She was a tough S.O.B. and should be fine in about two days, he was keen on keeping her here at the palace, but what if she refused…

"You'll be fine, just take it easy ok? You can stay if you wish, but just ask me if anyone wants to know why you're here. Come and go as you please, just ask if you need anything." He began to walk to the door when he felt a tug on his top, he turned to see the teenager holding the back of his top and looking up at him, "Thanks for your help, but I never got your name…" Kuzon never really felt like bonding with the teen in case she fled, but he though seeing as she might need him she might as well know his name.

"My name is kuzon. I'm a-""your kuzon? The street fight world champion?" "The one and only, how do you know me?" "Because I'm a big fan of yours, I always used to watch you massacre every opponent in the ring and out, you used to always use barbed wire baseball bats, ladders, put people thought tables and-my personal favourite-you once threw someone in the Quitang River." "That was years ago, how do you remember that?" "Like I said, it's my favourite moment."

kuzon was amazed at the girls memory and loving for his work, back in Hangzhou he was called 的头发触发 (the park-our hair-trigger), he was only 7 when he started, then he left about a month ago and now…now he's a very lucky man, he thought about all the things him and Tigress have done since he came to the valley of peace, he'd be consumed to love for her.

"Well…I'm glad I actually have a fan-""There's loads of us back at Hangzhou, you're our hero…a role model." Long ago Kuzon thought that with every fibre in his being, that he was just another person, just another drop of water in the sea…well all of that has changed…he's made friends, he's become the boyfriend of the furious five's leader, the grandmaster of the jade palace's daughter, Tigress. And no he was being told he is a role model of a 14 year old girl? "if you say so kid…I prove to everyone I'm the best in china…but I guess…the only person I have to prove it to is me…" he left the room with a bugged head and made his way to Tigress' (and his) room.

He opened the door to find Tigress sleeping soundly, the way her chest rose and fell, he climbed in the bed and laid beside her, he wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her in closer, her purring became louder and to kuzon it was like a lullaby. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

***7:00am-in the kitchen***

Po had made some noodles for breakfast _**(A/N: if you're gonna ask 'who would eat noodles in the morning', then Chinese people do, I looked it up on Wikipedia)**_everyone was eating peacefully and having a nice chat… except kuzon, he was eating and said nothing, he had too much on his mind, why had all this come up now? Why did he have to face all this crap at one time? It's unthinkable… Tigress looked at him in a confused, "hey…you ok?" kuzon looked at Tigress with a fake smile, "yeah, why-""when anyone says 'Why wouldn't it be?' that's when I know." She said narrowing her eyes. Kuzon sighed, "Ok…" he was about to explain what happened last night when Sayaka walked through the door.

She looked at everyone and saw kuzon sitting near Tigress. Monkey, Po, Viper, Mantis, and Crane looked at Sayaka with a weird look… Kuzon smiled at her, "Sayaka, your timing couldn't be better…" he slid the chair out of the table next to him with his foot while still in his seat, "have a seat, we have a lot to talk about." Sayaka looked at everyone in nervousness, then looked at Kuzon, She slowly sat down in the chair, looking like a shy puppy lost in the snow, Kuzon looked at everyone in the room, "Guys…last night was a rough night and I need to address something, this is Sayaka, she was in an ally last night and was being attacked by some street fighters, I helped her to recover last night and that's why she's here." Viper was the first to speak, "kuzon…I have only one thing to ask…" she said in a serious voice, kuzon nodded, "CAN WE KEEP HER, PLEASE!" Everyone laughed at viper's outburst, she was so happy to have another sister in the family, kuzon sat up right in his chair, "yes viper, she can stay if she wants to, but she needs an apprentice, to help her defend herself." Tigress looked at kuzon in a funny way, "why can't you do it?" "Well…I'm not really-"he was about to finish his sentence when Zeng crashed on the table and lifted a scroll up to kuzon, "here is…your mail…master…kuzon." Kuzon took the scroll and read it, Tigress was always curios of the mail that kuzon got, "it's…from the S.F.A." "Who are they?" asked Po, Sayaka was existed she knew exactly what it meant.

"It stands for Street Fighting Alliance; they are the company that I hold the World Title for." Tigress was now really curious, "what does it say?" "Well if I had read it yet I would have told you." Tigress stuck her tongue out at him only to get on in return, Sayaka giggled at them; she was getting pretty fond of Tigress now, if she had a big sister, then she wished it was her. Kuzon read out the letter.

**To kuzon (Our World Heavyweight Champion)**

**We would like to inform you that we are having a show in Hangzhou that you may be interested in, we understand that you left for the fact that we were not extreme enough for your liking, but here's the catch, we are debuting a show called S.F.A: First Blood on 31****st**** October.**

**it is a show that is on for one night only, we have no rules and we are glad to inform you that we have a crowd that will love your crafty stunts as always. The match will be a six-man mixed gender match, we ask that you bring two women or over 13 year old girls with you to fight at your side or we will have to plan a handicap match as a 3 on 1.**

**This, knowing you will be no problem, we only ask that you and the to other competitors that you sign you signatures to show a disclaimer agreement.**

**X….**

**X….**

**X….**

This was a big decision for kuzon, he was the fighting world champion and he couldn't handle letting down 60,000 fans, Tigress looked at kuzon, and then hit his arm, "OW! What was that for?" "For thinking of declining the match." Kuzon looked at Tigress and then smiled, "well, are you gonna come Fight by my side?" "Yep, but I don't think this-"Pointing at her attire,"-will not do, I need some street clothes." "I'm sure I can spare some jeans, they might be a little baggy, but they'll do." Tigress blush a little and smiled, she hugged kuzon feeling the soft fur she loved so much, Sayaka was looking over the scroll and was caught by kuzon and Tigress, who were smiling at her, Sayaka looked nervously at kuzon and Tigress and smiled, "sorry for nosing…I've just always wanted to fight in a S.F.A. Ring…" Tigress looked at the note again, 'Two comrades', "kuzon?" "Yeah?" "So it's me and you…but who is gonna help us?" Tigress said, winking Sayaka hinting that she got her in. "well….i guess Sayaka could come as well I guess." Sayaka lunged at Tigress joyfully and hugged her tight, she was exacting to be pushed off but Tigress was happy to hug her, to Tigress she was like her daughter, and she wished she could have her too. Sayaka looked up at Tigress and whispered "Thank you, Master Tigress." "Just call me Tigress, ok?" "Ok."

***In the training hall***

Kuzon had Sayaka ready for training; he noticed that she was nervous, _**poor kid, she needs to relax…maybe I should leave training till tomorrow.**_ Then he noticed she was also looking past him not at him, he looked around to see a bow and a back slot of arrows, _**of course, she can do some archery, which should keep her relaxed. What else did she say she did, oh yeah; her uncle was here working as a BLACK SMITH, maybe a visit to his old shop won't hurt ether. **_"Um…Master-""Stop calling master! You make me sound like and old guy with a straw hat on." Sayaka giggled at the thought of it, "I was wondering if we could do this some other time, I don't feel ready…""well, a true kung Fu master should never be unprepared…" Sayaka was nervous that she was about to go through hell, "but I guess we can skip today, besides, Tigress wants to spend some time with you." "Tigress?" "Yeah, the other tiger, that-""I know who she is, but why does she want to spend time with _me_?" "maybe she wants to get to know you better, you're lucky that she wants to talk to you, she made me nervous when I met her." "*sigh* ok, where is she?" "Near the sacred peach tree-" (A/N: That's for you T)"come on I'll show you."

He led Sayaka to tigress, She was sitting under the peace tree with her legs crossed, she turned her head to see Sayaka, "well, take a seat." Patting the side next to her, Sayaka sat next to Tigress and crossed her legs, "so, how's it going for you here? Are you happy here?" "yeah, it's a nice place, but I haven't seen to sacred hall of warriors yet, I've dreamed of seeing all the items and artefacts there." "I thought you were a fan of Kuzon's work?" "I am, I just like other things two, like I've always wanted to see you." "And how am I holding up for our first conversation?" "Amazing." "So I haven't don't anything wrong yet?" "No." Sayaka said smiling, "Key word: YET." Sayaka giggled at the joke, she liked Tigress, but there was something about her that inspired her. "Tigress?" "yeah?" "Are you and Kuzon Together?" Tigress chuckled, "yes, anything you want to know?" "well-" "Keep it clean." Tigress smiled at Sayaka's scarlet face, "um…I was gonna ask is he perverted?" "At times yes, but not all the time and he knows when to stop, you don't get many men like that anymore." "agreed." They both laughed, "no can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you have a crush on kuzon? Or when you were younger?" "Um…" Sayaka was blushing, she was also worried that it may break their short friendship between Tigress and her, "hey Sayaka, don't worry, if you do I don't blame you." Sayaka sighed in relief, "just know that he's mine." Tigress said with a playful growl, Sayaka laughed and hugged tigress' arm.

They just sat there for a few minutes until Tigress came up with an idea, "hey, you wanna do something?" "Ok, What?" "Well, we can play a game or something; it's been I while since I last played." "Do you miss it?" "No, I have kuzon to wined up." They both laughed.

They went back in to the palace and went into tigress' room, Tigress looked in her wardrobe, and she then brought out a checkers board, "Wanna play checkers?" "Sure, I'm gonna lose, but I'm not gonna give up?" "That's the spirit."

***With kuzon in the Town***

Kuzon and Viper went shopping for a bit, they had bought a few things for a specil dinner, tonight they were having satay curry, it was a Thailand dish that was very nice in Kuzon's opinion, on the way back kuzon spotted Sayaka's uncle's blacksmith shop, it was now being run by another ocelot now, maybe it was a good idea to look in there? "Hey viper? Do you wanna come with me to this blacksmith?" "Why do you need to go there?" "Sayaka's uncle used to work here, before he died at least." "Ok, we'll there's no harm in looking I suppose." They walked into the shop and looked at all the items, Swords, bows and special types of arrows, armour. Then a guy can to the counter to see Viper there, "can I help you mam?"

the guy had a Scottish accent and viper couldn't understand it, it was a very thick kind of accent, Kuzon smiled at viper and answered for her, in a Scottish accent of his own, "we were wondering if you knew the laddie who ran this place before he died." "Aye, that I do, he was my father, good man he was, died with a sword in his hand and blood on his sword." "Do you know his niece?" "aye, don't know where she went, she was supposed to visit here two days ago." "Well, she's at the jade palace with Master Tigress and me." "Is the lassie is ok, be a real bugger if she was hurt." "She was cut by street fighters, but she is fine, her wounds are healing. "Arrr, good lass she is, and a tough one as well, aye?" "Aye." He laughed, "Well, her parents died about 20 years ago, maybe she can stay with you, if it's ok?" "Aye, no problem." "Can I help you with anything else?" "Two things, one: does she have anything here?" "no, she has nothing here to take with." "Ok, Two: can I buy a bow and 100 arrows, made from the finest metal." The Ocelot went in the back.

Viper was amazed, "how did you do that?" "I used to do impressions, when I was doing my street fighting days during back and forth segments." The man came back with a golden plated bow with a vine pattern and a leather packet of tungsten Tipped arrows with purple feathers flights, "that's 300 Yen." Kuzon was not surprised by the huge price, but he had brought 500 yen with him, the street fighting matches paid well for the extreme, then he spotted a golden necklace with a ruby centre, "how much for that?" "Well, it's priced at 200 yen, but for you, 50 yen." Kuzon smiled and paid 350 yen to the man, he gave Kuzon the items and said goodbye.

***back with Tigress and Sayaka***

Tigress had won again, but she had lost 3 times to the ocelot already and was impressed with the root that Sayaka took, kuzon walked in to the room, tigress gave him a playful growl, "um, girls room, no boys allowed." "Can't you make an exception for me? I'm not perverted at all." "Well, that can sometimes be the problem." "Hey, you're the one who needs to be louder." "NOT IN FRONT OF THE KID!" "You started it." Sayaka laughed at the two, she was really happy with them and wishes that it would never end. Kuzon took off the bow and pocket of arrows and passed it to Sayaka, "is this for me?" "yep, all yours, happy hunting." Sayaka hugged kuzon and thanked him a thousand times, "go and try it out, just make sure not to hit anyone…except monkey." Sayaka giggled and ran out the room, Kuzon turned to Tigress, "so, how was she?" "She a good kid and I don't normally say this but…I wished I had a kid like that." "We can arrange that." "I'm sure we can." "here-"he passed Tigress a small box, "open it, it's all yours." Tigress opened the box to see a golden necklets with a golden cycle and a ruby in the centre, she looked at it in amazement, "it's amazing…" "Put it on, or do I need to help." "Yes actually, I've never got these things on myself." Kuzon took the necklets and put it on Tigress, he looked at her eyes, just like two rubies, "beautiful as always…" he kissed her on the lips passionately, she was so soft, so happy, she was purring, the sound of the rumble, the vibration of her throat. They parted and looked at each other, nose to nose, hand in hand. (A/N: I'd make a sex scene up but it would break up the cute moment.)

***In the courtyard,7:00PM***

Tigress looked out of the door to see Sayaka and kuzon putting up a ring,(A/N: The wrestling kind) They had just finishing the ropes of the Ring and was testing the recoil bounce back of the ropes every time they ran and bounced off them, Tigress had put in some of Kuzon's jeans and found one of his denim tops, she had it over one of his white T-shirts, seeing as she was a girl she had to 'Cover up', she slid into the ring and looked at kuzon and Sayaka, no word were said, Kuzon went back to doing up the turnbuckle, Tigress hand signalled Sayaka to come closer, "let's give him a taste of his own medicine, me and you spear him. Ok?" "Ok" Tigress and Sayaka waited for kuzon to turn around and as they did they both charged at him, but he had already heard them and leap frogged over them.

Sayaka fell on the middle rope but Tigress stopped in her tracks, preventing her from doing the same mistake, and as soon as Kuzon turned around she speared him herself, she lay there with him and giggled at him, "Looks like couples can learn from each other." "Yeah I guess so." As soon as he said that he grabbed Tigress down and lay on top of her, "I got you now." "I guess you have, I'm so helpless against you, what are you gonna do with me now?" Tigress said with a flirty tone that did not go unnoticed by kuzon, "I have a few ideas…" "And you'd be wise to leave them till later…" Kuzon knew that voice, He looked up and out of the ring to see… "Shifu?"

Tigress said, Kuzon was about to run at him but was stopped by Tigress who held his arms down, "wow tiger, just here him out, I don't feel too happy with the idea of not having a dad." "Sorry Hun…" "It's fine, just try to keep calm, ok?" "ok…" they both got on their feet and saw shifu, who was now in the ring, smiling at the two.

"Kuzon…I'm sorry for last time we met and the night I fired you…it was foolish and I now see that you were right…" "master shifu, even though it sounds morbid and cruel, If you hadn't done that then I wouldn't be with tigress now, so…in a way…I should thank you…" he extended his hand to shifu and shifu shook it, "and I'd like to tell you shifu that…I love your daughter…can I have your blessing of being her boyfriend?" "Indeed, my opinion has nothing to do with my daughter's likings and…interests…" Tigress blush at this and was ready to be shouted at for what she did last morning, "but it's her diction and if that's what she wants the that's what she can do, just don't expect to not have consequences." "Yes master." Tigress said bowing.

"Kuzon, if you make her unhappy-""then I will take my punishment with no hesitation." Shifu smiled and then saw Sayaka, "I didn't stay away to miss the birth of my grandchild and see her grow did i?" Kuzon and Tigress blush, "NO! No master we didn't do **that**!" "Well you should." Kuzon and Tigress were stunned, "E-Excuse me…master" Tigress said, "I would be more than happy to see you two have fun, you two must be at that stage, no?" "Well…we've thought about it…and if it's ok with Tigress then I'm ready." Shifu looked at Kuzon…then Tigress, "Tigress? Are you ready?" Tigress thought this over, she had never even mated, let allow had a child, but the thought just felt happy, and Sayaka was really happy with her and kuzon, maybe adoption was in order.

"Master…I was thinking of adopting Sayaka…" "Sayaka? That girl behind you?" Shifu said pointing at Sayaka who was sitting on the top turnbuckle behind Tigress, "yes, she's so energetic and fun; she makes me feel like a cub again, like I can do anything…" Shifu looked at Kuzon, "Kuzon? Is adoption ok for you?" kuzon looked at Tigress, the plead in her eyes… "If it's what Tigress wants then I'm fine with, besides, she is pretty funny, I just hope she takes blonde jokes lightly." Tigress giggle at the statement and looked at Shifu, "very well…you know what you have to do." Kuzon and Tigress turned to Sayaka Who was smiling and humming, Tigress stepped forward.

"Sayaka, can we talk?" "Sure." "Well, we were wondering, if you would like it, that…me and Kuzon can…adopt you." Sayaka was existed and hugged Tigress, tears of joy flowed down her eyes and on to her mother's top, Tigress let a tear drop, hugging and hushing her daughter, "it's ok honey, let it out." Sayaka couldn't be happier in her life, she was so happy that two of her role-modals were adopting her, She wiped her tears and smiled, the smile both Kuzon and Tigress loved so much, kuzon kneeled down next to Tigress and they all group hugged, the smile on Shifu's face was wide and cheerful, to think his daughter's bodyguard would become her boyfriend and they would both love a child that had such talent and passion.

_**WOW! That was a long chapter, well please leave some feed back and a shout out to applebut999 for the…interesting idea, plus I'd like to say to my friend T that keep up your work and I'm free to co-write for him.**_

_**Theme: I will not bow**_

_**Artist: Breaking Benjamin**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The song of Kuzon**__**'**__**s Theme is Broken Dreams by SHAMAN'S HARVEST or DRAKE HUNT (Recommended)**_

**Chapter 10:** **世界上最好的****(Best in the world)**

2 months had past and a lot has changed, kuzon and Tigress were engaged to be married and were very happy to be with each other, kuzon had now trained Sayaka in multiple martial arts like judo, Aikido, Muay Thai, Etc. Tigress taught her how to do kung Fu seeing as kuzon never did kung Fu, Sayaka increase her stamina, strength, speed, agility, balance and, most important, self-control. Sayaka was really pumped for 31st October; it was her chance to prove she can be just as extreme as her father; she had to be prepared for pain, the flaming tables, thumbtacks, barbed-wire, trash can lids and other street objects. They were fighting in an arena but the jobbers places items everywhere, they put lots of stuff under the ring, one-time Sayaka remembers kuzon diving off a ladder and spearing a guy who was hanging off of the stage.

Kuzon was going over all of his pervious events that he did before he was world champion, he was the most extreme guy there was, he was the one who made S.F.A. into what it is today, he was secretly excited to go back and see the thousands of people that were craving for destruction, he just hoped that nether Tigress or Sayaka got hurt, this was no gymnastic contest, this was a face grinding event where anything and everything can happen, for incidence, he remembered once a guy caved a guy's skull in with a sledgehammer, those things were meant to crush stone, just imagine what it can do to a beings body.

***in Tigress and Kuzon's room,6:00am 29****st**** October***

Today was the day they would travel to Hangzhou; Tigress had spent the last minutes preparing for the travel while her fiancé was sleeping beside her, she was on the side of the bed, which had been changed into a double bed, she was wrapping her hands in white hand tape, kuzon had told her if she was to use barb-wire then it would be best to wrap her hands in cloth-tape to prevent pricking her hands on the sharp spikes when handling it, kuzon woke up and saw Tigress getting ready, he sat up and hugged her from the back, this made Tigress jump a little, "you know, I could have punched you out of reflexes then?" Tigress said, "I know, but you're so tense, relax…" "Sorry, I'm just concerned about Sayaka, I mean, we're going against street fighters, how can she be so happy about fighting?" "She wants to be like me, she like being the 'ready to go' fighter, speaking of which…"

**LEMON!**

Kuzon slid his hand down the front of Tigress' jeans and felt tigress' entrance, Tigress gasped in surprise and pleasure, "Uhhh….please…not now…." "Why? You helped me two months ago, and you look like you need to loosen up…" kuzon pushed his middle finger into Tigress' entrance making Tigress moan, she tried to not allow the situation to go on, but it was no use, she wanted/need this to happen, she turned her head to kuzon and kissed him passionately, Kuzon pulled his hand out and rolled both him and Tigress on the bed so he was on top, "…hmmm, this looks familiar…" Tigress said, "And I still need to show you my 'ideas'." "Like what for instance?" Kuzon slid down to Tigress' legs, he undid the button on her jeans and unzipped the fly, he pulled them down to find Tigress' wet panties, "Damn, I gotta help you loosen up more often." Tigress rolled her eyes.

Kuzon pulled her panties down and came face to face with Tigress' entrance, he stuck his tongue in first and the poked through, Tigress was moaning and on the edge of screaming, kuzon could hear her whimper in pleasure, trying not to wake anyone up, kuzon continued to lick her entrance for 2 minutes, he was having fun making Tigress uneasy, it was cute to see her get a little embarrassed, "kuzon? I'm gonna…" she released her juices on Kuzon's tongue, kuzon examined the taste, he was expecting a sour taste in his mouth, but I was one of the sweetest things he had tasted in his life.

"Well my job here is done." He patted Tigress on her leg and was about to leave for the door when something tugged on his top, he looked round to see Tigress with and Dark smile on her face, she pulled kuzon in and she was on top of him now, "hey, you can't leave me high and dry now can you?" now kuzon was in for it, trying to stop tigress at anything is an instant suicide move, but really he wanted to see how tigress would play this out, "You think I'm gonna let you walk out of here with what I want? I don't think so…" she smacked her lips onto Kuzon's lips and took off her denim top, showing her taped breasts, kuzon always wondered why they never showed, Tigress unsheathed her index claw and slowly, cut the tape, through the middle, as soon as the tape fell apart Tigress' breasts fell and bounce, kuzon was wide-eyed, "surprised?" Tigress said with a smirk, "actually…no."

Tigress smiled then tigress made a bee-line for Kuzon's jeans, she saw the tent in them and figured that he was as 'ready' as her; She pulled his jeans and lion cloth off, kneeled down, keeping her eyes on Kuzon's, and took the tip into her mouth. It felt amazing; she used her tongue to tease just under the head, just when it became too much, she took the rest of Kuzon's shaft into her mouth, deep throating his staff. He threw his head back; He shot my loud into Tigress' eager mouth.

Kuzon shot load after load of hot sticky semen into her throat, and she swallowed without hesitation. She slowly raised her mouth off of his head and shaft, milking it for the rest of Kuzon's c, he shuddered at the sensation. "Uh, uh, uh, we're not done yet." Tigress said smirking and wagging her finger at kuzon, "Wait, you sure you want this?" "Kuzon-"she sat on Kuzon's stomach,"-I've never… been more sure in my life." She said sliding lower to Kuzon's staff, "well…if that's the way it's gonna be, I'm ready for you. But are you ready for me?" "Of course I'm ready, ready as- AHHHH!" Tigress was wrong, she never expected that one, kuzon held her hips and waited for her catch her breath, he had just burst through her walls, but surprisingly there was no blood, Tigress glared at kuzon mockery with a dark smile, "You basterd…" "Yep, that's me."

Kuzon then began a thrust rhythm on Tigress; she got used to the rhythm and started moaning in pleasure, they started slowly at first, Tigress' hips gently rocking back and forth. She set her arms on Kuzon's shoulders and they shared each other's breath. He rubbed his hands all over her skin, making his way up the back of her spine. Her breathing deepened as he gently traced her back with his fingertips and she started to go a little faster. Kuzon started to explore her sexy body. He reached up and cupped her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples. Tigress let out a long moan punctuated with changes in pitch with each bounce of her hips. Suddenly, she reached down and placed her hands on Kuzon's chest in one fluid motion. She started rocking harder now, and her moaning was gaining volume and speed.

Kuzon grabbed her cheeks (on her ass) as she rode his staff. Tigress responded by leaning forward and giving him a face full of her breasts. His hands travelled up and down her back and ass and could tell that she was really close now. He decided that he was going to make her cum. lightly; he grazed his fingertips over her lower inner ass cheeks.

"OH MY GOOODDD!…." she moaned, Tigress leaned forward and rested her head in the crook of Kuzon's neck, moaning with each breath, "Holy fuck," gasped Tigress after a minute, evidently still trying to catch her breath, "That's what sex is like?" "It is if you do it right," Kuzon responded, Tigress smiled, "You're amazing. Well… I'm going to go have a shower…" kuzon smiled at her, she was exhausted, she had no energy at all, she almost fell over if not for kuzon diving and catching her, "you're not going alone, you're drained." Tigress smiled and stood up leaning on kuzon a little, the both got a towel each and cleaned up, Tigress got out first and dried her fur with the towel and wrapped it round her, "you know, I just wasted some hand wrap over what we just did?" Tigress said through the shower curtain, "it was worth it though." "I guess it was." Tigress laughed.

***In the barracks, 7:15am***

_***GONG!***_

"good morning master!" everyone except Sayaka came out of their rooms to find shifu at the end of the corridor, "Good morning students, hopefully this time I can be more respected and respectful to kuzon & Tigress, but today I will not see you two or Sayaka for a few days, will I?" "No, Master." Kuzon and Tigress said in union, Shifu then looked at the only closed door in the corridor, "should I get here up, Master Shifu." Tigress asked, "I have no business with your child, she is yours to make the rules for." Everyone except Kuzon, Tigress and Shifu gasped, "YOU ADOPTED HER?!" Viper asked in excitement, Tigress smiled in pride, "Yes Viper, you have a niece." Viper jumped in excitement, "congrats man." Monkey said to Kuzon, "yeah, I'm happy for you and your family." Said crane with a smile, "thanks guys, but I gotta prove tonight that I can protect them properly and keep them safe." Kuzon said, clenching his fist, "you'll be fine and so will we." Said Tigress, "I'm just worried, I mean, this is not just any street fighters, these are so cold that they would kill their own grandmother to get my title, and then kill yours just see the look on her face, no kidding." "We'll manage." Tigress said hugging Kuzon.

***In the Kitchen/Dining room***

Everyone was eating noodle (again), they were just chatting before Sayaka walked in yawning and sat down next to Tigress, "Mom, can I ask you something?" "Sure honey, what's up?" "Why were you screaming in the middle of the night?" Tigress and kuzon blushed, kuzon began to think quickly, "we…um…it's…Your mother was having a bad dream." "Really, about what? I heard you scream, 'oh my god' at the top of your voice." Sayaka asked, smirking, she knew what they did she was just playing them, "I had a dream of…" Tigress, in loss of words, gave up"…I also heard bed springs bouncing, did you do that?" Now they were in for it, kuzon now knew she was playing them and smirked at her.

"Sayaka, you know _**exactly**_…what we were doing, you at that age to understand, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a book of Kama sutra in your room." "Hey, that's a good book." Sayaka said with a fake annoyed look on her face, "only you would now honey." Tigress said patting Sayaka on the shoulder, everyone laughed, including Sayaka, "at least you not embarrass about it, most girls your age would be ashamed." Kuzon stated while he ate some noodle out of his bowl, "Like you said, I'm at that age." "Yeah, but no funny business, at least not yet, I don't feel like having grandchildren before I get my own kids." Tigress said, "That's not possible, you have me." "I meant my own, biological kids." "You'll love me the same, right mom?" "Yes honey, I'll love you all as equals." Tigress said, hugging her daughter as the both purred.

***first night camping on the journey to Hangzhou***

Kuzon, Tigress and Sayaka were setup for the night, the campfire, fish, tents, everything was set, Kuzon and Tigress were sitting round the fire while Sayaka was telling a scary story to them, "…and then, The librarian went on to tell what happened. One evening, back in 1948, a couple checked into the hotel as Mr & Mrs Oscar Smith. The next morning, hotel employees found the young woman's body lying on the sidewalk outside the hotel beneath room 310. The man who had registered as her husband had disappeared." Kuzon stood up and yawned, "Well, I think we should get some rest, we gotta cover a lot of ground." "Ok, night mom, night dad." Sayaka went into her tent; Tigress stood up and tipped a bucket of water on the fire, extinguishing it, "well, I guess we should get to bed too, you coming?" Tigress said, Kuzon was about to answer when he heard a crashing sound, it sounded like wooden planks breaking.

Kuzon walked into the woods, he looked left…then he looked right, suddenly, a female Malayan tiger came running and almost close lined Kuzon, but he saw it coming and ducked, he grabbed the front of her head while he stood behind her and drove her head to the ground with a Sitout rear mat slam, he sat there with his eyes beaming at the girls head, she looked like she was in her 20's, purple iris eyes, groomed fur (she's female, what did you expect), Kuzon stood up.

"looks like you got me again bro." the female tigress said, Kuzon had heard that voice before, years before, he scanned through his mind trying to figure out where he knew her from, then it hit him, "Hana?" _**(A/N: yes I spelled it right, it's not Hannah, and it's a different name.)**_ "That's me." She said kip-upping to her feet, Kuzon lunged at her and hugged her; she hugged him back, "I thought you died in that volcano eruption?" "Who me? You know me better than that kuzon, come on I'm your sister for fuck sake." "Yeah and you have that language to prove it." "Yep, so who's this?" Hana said pointing at Tigress, Kuzon stood next to Tigress, "Hana this is Tigress, she's my fiancée, Tigress, this is Hana, my 'oh-so-precious' sister." Tigress stepped forward and bowed respectfully to Hana, "it's a pleasure to meet you." "As is to you, any friend of my annoying brother is a friend of mine." Tigress laughed "so what are you doing here Hana?" Kuzon asked, "I could ask you the same thing." "I'm going back to S.F.A., I'm taking Tigress and Sayaka with me." "WHAT! WHY! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" "What happened last time?" Tigress asked, "He almost went psycho on a water hog and-" "HE DESERVED IT!" "No, he tried to take your title." "HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!" Kuzon stormed off into the tent, Tigress was gonna go and comfort Kuzon but was stopped by Hana's hand on her shoulder, "Listen… When that bell rings and the match is over, don't expect there to be no blood be spilled." "I don't…I'm the one who's gonna draw first blood."

***In Hangzhou, 2:00AM***

Kuzon was sitting in the locker room of the new built Eclipse Stadium, it had a sky dome on the top and was a _**Very**_ Big stadium, Kuzon was realising that he was not acting himself lately, but he promise he would never shout at Tigress or Sayaka, he stood up and looked at the T.V, he remembered when S.F.A. got them invented, it was about 20 years ago before his first world championship, he remembers his own titantron as well, he used his favourite song (Playing the saint-digital summer).

Just then Tigress walked in with Sayaka and… "Brian?" Brian heyman (A/N: Yes, like Paul heyman, just imagine him with his voice.) the owner of S.F.A, he was a small grizzly bear and was wearing a suit and tie with jeans and a black trench coat, "KUZON! It's been a while since I've seen you, how's-""skip the chatting, you know I've never trusted you, I WILL NOT BE SCREWED OVER BY YOU FAT ASS AGAIN!" Kuzon said, pointing a finger at him, "OH, of course, and I love you fiancé's new attire such a sexy-" Kuzon slammed Brian into the wall, gritting his teeth and going feral, now Tigress and Sayaka were worried, "I want to make this clear." Kuzon said, with a growl in his voice, "_if you ever…talk about my_ _fiancé …or my kid, I will rip you up and throw you to the sharks."_ Kuzon let go of Brian, "_And I want another match as well as our match tonight, I want Shan and me, in a Barbwire Match._" Kuzon got his metal and leather Trench coat (Like Edge's Trench coat) and made his way to the entrance; Tigress ran to Kuzon and turned him to face her. "Whats wrong? I can't have you go out and just…brutalize yourself, why is it important to you anyway?" Kuzon stayed silent, Tigress thought she wouldn't get an answer, but then she did, "He tried to dominate in this business until he got to me, he tried to hold a rookie diva hostage and said that I would have to give up this-" Kuzon held up his title belt,"-to save her." Kuzon walked off to the match board to see his time of match, But then he was rammed into the thing by the water hog, kuzon head hit the board and his forehead just cracked open, letting blood flow freely and his mind to go numb. The water hog pushed the back of Kuzon's head against the wall to face him.

"So you want a match huh fella? Well, I got no problem kicking your arse, in fact, why don't I just-" Shan never finished his sentence, because the next thing that happened was Sayaka Clobbering a sledgehammer in the face of Shan, Shan was on the ground with a broken snout, Kuzon got up slowly and was livid, his eyes where so red that they were practically glowing, he stuck his hand out to Sayaka, she passed him the sledge hammer and stood back, not wanting to get blood on her. Kuzon crouched down to Shan in the ground rolling and holding his snout and pain, there was a lot of blood being shed and this was not a match, Kuzon had a sadistic smile on his face.

"_Now, what were you saying? Let's get this match over with._" Kuzon slammed the sledge hammer close to Shan's face, it was a sign of intermediation, a sign in which said 'I'm gonna _annihilate_ you'.

***IN THE MATCH!***

"Ladies and Gentleman, the following…is a BARB-WIRE CAGE MATCH! And it is for, the S.F.A. HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!" The crowd was roaring with excitement, the last time they had saw a match like this in the stadium was about 2 months ago, Shan's music hit playing his custom rock music, The crowded booed with hatred and disgust, ever since Kuzon left he had been dominating all the locker room and divas, "Introducing the challenger, weighing 218 pounds, he is the 'Ivan dragon' Shan BRINGO!" The commentator said reseeding boos and hisses from everyone in the crowd, 120,0000 Fans were booing a single water hog as he made his way to the ring, as soon as he got in the ring the lights went out, everyone cheered in excitement again as they knew who was next…

_***BOOM BOOM CRACKLE***_

As the pyro went of lighting up the stage a bit, there was a few seconds of sapience, THEN... as the slow lyrics went by with a slow guitar riff, the crowd cheered… What's that metronome I hear,

**What's that metronome I hear?**

**Perhaps the end is drawing near?**

**You never hear the shot that takes you down…**

**Now your dreams are memories,**

**Seems more truthful far away,**

**Just like smoke that fades and makes no sound…**

**OUT OFF TIME!**

As those words were said Kuzon made a slow entrance threw the curtains of the stage, women screamed, men roared, children cheered, respect was delivered. Kuzon's for heads was still busted and his forehead was covered in blood, talk about a crimson mask… he slowly made his way down the ramp to the Cage just over the ring, he looked around with a mono face on, but the put on a small smirk, he drove in between the ring side and the bottom rope, for fun just bounced his waist on the cast for the teenage fan girls, that was gonna get Tigress pissed, he went to the top rope facing the crowd and looked on at the thousands and thousands of fans cheering him.

"And his opponent, from Hangzhou, Zhejiang, Weighing 240 pounds, he is the S.F.A. Heavyweight Champion, KUZON!" Kuzon threw his trench coat at the ring announcer for fun, and then he and Shan looked up to see the cage being lowered on them both, as the cage was lowered, the referees chained the cage door up, preventing the fighters from escaping, the bell was rung and the match was under way, Shan charged at kuzon, attempting to close-line him, but kuzon simply ducked under his arm and Sitout mat slammed him on his face instead of his back like Kuzon's original move, kuzon then climbed up the cage wall and people thought that was gonna be an escape attempt, but far from it, kuzon ripped some of the barbed wire off the cage wall, he then jumped back down and wrapped it around Shan's throat, he was choking the life out of Shan and he would have no redemption after it, hell, kuzon could kill him and have no redemption, kuzon let go and looked around, he couldn't grab any weapons because he was caged in, and if he did get out he would win the match, but he wanted to punish Shan, "_DAMN IT!_" "DAD!" Kuzon turned to see Sayaka with a bin of weapons on the outside of the cage; she threw the bin over the cage wall and it, conveniently, landed on Shan's legs, Kuzon looked in the Trash can to find, A sledge hammer, 4 kendo sticks, a bag of thumb tacks a small bottle of lighter fluid and a tinderbox. (A/N: It's like a lighter.) Kuzon grabbed the fabric bag of Thumb tacks, he could feel the tacks' spikes against the fabric bag, he smiled at the idea's he got in his head, he could pour them on the canvas and slam Shan on them, or he could take a few and throw in his face, or… forget that one…

Kuzon grabbed a few tacks, the spikes pierced through his hand wrap, it hurt…but not as much as this, the them slammed an open hand of tacks on the face of Shan, he force the thumb tacks on his already bloody face, the scream of pain that Shan gave of thrived Kuzon to continue his mastermind ideas, he took the kendo stick out of the trash can and wrapped the Barb-wire around it, his plan was to hit Shan over the head with the kendo stick and then grind it against his throat again, but his plan never took off… Shan had grabbed the sledgehammer and drove it into Kuzon's chest, caving his ribs in, Kuzon was now on the canvas, rolling around in pain. He felt that at least 3 of his ribs had snapped, "SO! NOT SO TOUPH NOW HUH FELLA?!" Shan shouted, kicking Kuzon in the face, both him and Shan were really tired and worn out, one of them would probably run out of bloody before they gave up, Sayaka had to do something, she opened the door to the cage and walked into the ring, she was about to hit Shan, but he got to her first, he slammed her against the cage was with brutal force, he was not as 'gentle' as the come, in fact… He was groping her, "GET OFF ME!" Sayaka screamed trying to get loose of his grip, "Now why would I do that, I'm gonna eat you up like a-" all he got in response was a glass bottle top the face by Kuzon, NOW he was pissed, He grabbed the barbed wire and tied Shan's hands behind his back, he then slammed his face into the floor with another Sitout mat slam, Kuzon turned to Sayaka, "are you ok?" She didn't responde for a moment, the she punt kicked Shan right in the temple, the crowded of people roared in approval, "_you best get outta here, this won't be pretty…_" Sayaka only nodded and left the ring, Kuzon turned to Shan, who was getting up slowly with his back to Kuzon, Kuzon got in the corner and crouched, making hand signs for Shan to turn around, the crowd knew what was next chanting 'SPAER!' over and over again "_COME ON YOU SON OF A __**BITCH**_!" Kuzon shouted to Shan's back Shan turned with his back to the cage wall, Kuzon then charged at Shan and speared him…THOUGH THE CAGE WALL! The wall imploded, leaving a hole of where the metal links were, Kuzon's feet hit the outside first, making him the winner.

Kuzon stood up, looking at the destruction that he just did made him kinda happy… "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN, YOUR WINNER, AND STILL THE S.F.A. CHAMPION, KUZON!" the crowd roared as kuzon raised his bloody hand in the air, he was on his way to the ramp when he was hit in the back of the head with a brick, he couldn't see his attacker, but he heard a voice…Kuzon tried to stay awake, but he soon blacked out…

_**Sorry for the big wait, I know it took along time but it was worth the wait, and I'm sorry if the match was shit, I tried to do my best but it's still crappy cause it needed to be rushed out. Hope you enjoyed it though, plz Review as well, I like to see that everyone who reads enjoys the story, plus I was thinking of doing an original story about vampires, not a twilight one, but kinda like a darran shan thing. Just a thought.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**What's up guy? Kuzon98 here, it has been MONTHS since my last chapter and I thought I needed to get things straight here, I am currently working on a story of my own call 'Dreams of a reality' on fiction press, it's a vampire story (not a twilight rip off…) and is set in a vampire school which teaches the way of our blood sucking friends. **_

_**But anyway, that's what I've been doing and that's why I left this on its own, plus i've only just moved house receintly and i feel very out of shape... but I'm here now and I will upload another chapter which will take you under a little thought of kuzon's past and a little on Sayaka's…**_

Chapter 11: A friendly negotiation…

_**Two months later…**_

Since the last encounter with Brian Heyman, it has been hell for Kuzon and Tigress, they had gone back to the jade palace and had been under a lot of stress, Kuzon's head had been throbbing in pain several times and tigress' training was off for some reason. Sayaka was very troubled too due to her age, but in the bright side they were back home with their family and Sayaka had even met a boy. Of course kuzon was a little on the protective side but he didn't watch the couple like a hawk. He wanted Sayaka to be happy; he knew that if he did interfere then, one:

He would sound like Shifu.

Tigress would argue with him.

He would upset his daughter.

But ever since the battle between heyman and Shan, Kuzon's confidence was going down… but he made the most of his time ether with his Tigress, who were now MARRIED! It had broken any boundaries of shyness or distrust between them, and also…privacy…

Today was a regular day though, the sun was shining, the people of the valley of peace were happy and our kung Fu fighting heroes were busy.

***GONG***

"Good morning master!" Everyone was out of their rooms and at the doors, "Good morning students! I see that even our dragon warrior is up early this morning, we will begin with breakfast." Shifu said with a smile on his face. Tigress walked over to Sayaka and hugged her, bidding her good morning as well as Kuzon. Sayaka ran off to the kitchen/Dining room **(A/N: Call it what the fuck you want…) **and sat in her favourite seat. (between Master Shifu and Tigress) Kuzon passed out the mail that they all had, one for each of them and two for kuzon.

"Lucky you." Tigress said, eyeing Kuzon and smiling. Kuzon opened the first scroll and read it, it was just a happy Christmas letter from Mr Ping and a discount slip. Then kuzon opened the other one. It was a poem. _**'who would this be off of? Tigress up to her kinky ways again?' **_Kuzon thought with a smile on his face.

**When the parents came home from the temple,**

**All their children were gone…**

**They searched and called for them,**

**They cried and begged…**

**But it was all to no avail.**

**The children have never been seen again…**

"what the hell?" kuzon said with an eyebrow raised, "what is it honey?" "i don't know..." Kuzon thought long and hard about the letter, _**'but it was all to no avail... i've heard that somewhere before...' **_then something in kuzon's head clicked. kuzon's eye widened and his heart beat quickened. where had this letter come from? "Po, pass me that candle!" kuzon damanded. "umm... here?" Po handed Kuzon the candle, which was lit and burning brightly. "now if im right there should be something else here..." Kuzon said to himself, everyone in the room was now looking straight at Kuzon with eyebrows raised. kuzon shiffed the letter over the flame.

just then a blue writing apeared under the black inc.

**Meet me on the roof...**

**where all our problems may fall...**

**you may have a family now...**

**but you haven't escaped your past...at all...**

Kuzon's heart was now in his throat, _**'This is not happening... this can't be happening...' **_kuzon stood from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, Tigress looked at the letter that kuzon left and thought nothing of it. _**'something has to have snapped in his head. he wouldn't just leave without a reason...' **_Tigress went after him, she looked down the couridour. not there. in his bedroom. not there. where else... _**'The roof...' **_Tigress opened the window and crawled up onto the roof, there she found her husband... as well as someone else she knew... she hide behind the west post of the roof, listening in on the conversation.

"so you do know what i'm talking about?"

"Fuck Zero! are you FUCKING DEAF! I said i was finished with that job now. i have a family and there's FUCK ALL THATS GONNA CHANGE!"

"No kuzon i havn't forgotten, but your surely forgetting who your talking to..."

"OH! i'm sorry, do you want me to go and get your dad for you, oh wait, i forgot, you tryed to fucking kill him and for what? a god damn scroll..."

"NO! ...no... You know i wish i could go back and repair that, but i don't think you wife will be so happy to see me after what i did to her daddy..."

"...I don't want to do this job anymore, i want to live in peace with my wife and kid... look, i know this is important and i know this may be the only chance we can get, but i don't want to be scarred of that failure..."

"But you WON'T! You are one of the most brutal and amazing Hitman i had and you know that. i asked for you personnaly then and i'm asking for you personnaly now... please kuzon... your our last hope..."

Tigresas had no idea whta was going on but what she did get that kuzon was not only a street fighting champion, he was a hitman? an asassain?_** 'what have you done to yourself kuzon, what did you do?' **_

Kuzon was pacing slowly, he was think real hard on a dicition, _**'Alright kuzon, think this through... on one hand you could be saving a life and not hiding you secrets away from your family, and you could live happily ever after... on the other hand... you could burn all you've worked for up in smoke...' **_

"Look kuzon, i don't want an answer now, but i want one in 2 days, i'll be back..."

"Fair enough... but don't expect me to jump for joy after all this is over..."

with that Kuzon made his way back, he jump down and dived into the window, he was about to open the door when-

"HEEE YAHH!" Tigress give a roundhouse kick in to the back of kuzon's head, he was very dazzed and was now bleeding at the back of his ear a little. the hot, wet liquid drizzled down his face and was brunning like a bitch. Tigress grabbed kuzon and pinned him up the wall.

"All this time, you were working for my foster brother, who you know attacked my master almost to the death twice!"

"No, Tigress just liste-"

Tigress kneed Kuzon in the stomuch, blood splatted out of Kuzon's mouth and onto the wood floor panals.

"Don't lie to me. Why would you do something like like this... i can't believe that you kept this from..."

Tigress... hear me out please..." Kuzon held onto Tigress' hand, Tigress was now in tears, seeing what this situation was coming to completely ruined her emotions. kuzon looked at the floor and spat out more blood.

"Tigress, i'll tell you whats happened, just don't judge me for what you might hear..."

Tigress looked at Kuzon, his heavy breathing was now scaring her and she was worried that she had damaged his ribbed or worse his lungs. tigress sat next to him.

"Fine, but if i hear you say something i dont like, your gonna say this to shifu himself..." tigress said in a bitter voice.

"before i became SFA champion, i was given a letter... it said the same thing as that one did... i was 15 at the time and i had no idea what was going on..."

**12 years ago...**

_"so... you did decide to join me..." Tai Lung said, with a bitter smile._

_"Look man, i got a World Title match tonight and i really need to get ready."_

_"Oh yes... the youngest SFA Chapion that will ever be... or so they say... i have to say your very good for a 15 year old... such caricsma... such bravary..."_

_"all right what do you want... you want to try and buy me out of the match like everyone else..."_

_"Oh no...i just have an opertunity for you..."_

_"What kind of opertunity?"_

_"...You seem to actually be killing off most of the compertion quickly..."_

_"Well i don't mean to brag but-"_

_"Litaraly..."_

_"...Come again..."_

_"You have killed over 10 people in a month due to their blood lose... very impressive for a 15 year old..."_

_"Well it's not on perpose but i try to do anything to win..."_

_"Well i have a proposition... how would you like to become my right hand man."_

_"in what?"_

_Tai lung looked over the edge of the building, his eyes gazed at the passing people in the city. so happy, so lucky._

_"A hitman, you will kill criminals who have done wrong and will try not to be caught. if you do your on your own..."_

_Kuzon's eyes widened, __**'A HITMAN, ARE YOU SEROIUS?!' **_

_"Well, what job would i have first?"_

_Tai lung opened a brifecase that he was holding, he pulled out a file with packed paper._

_"Look it up..."_

_Kuzon looked throught the file, it was all in order and correct cencorship._

_**Name: Bao shock**_

_**Age: 41**_

_**Hometown: Hong Kong**_

_**Last seen: the valley of peace**_

_**'the valley of peace huh? i've haven't been there for a while...' **__kuzon thought._

_"All right, i'll take the job." Kuzon said with a smile._

_"Good, You'll need this..." The snow lepord passed Kuzon yet anouther gift, a brief case._

**Back To The Present...**

"So... what was in the breif case?" Tigress asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Instead of answering, kuzon spat out some more blood and stood up. he went over to the wardrobe and took out the brief case, he then put it on the bed layed down.

"Look for yourself." kuzon said, with a mono voice.

Tigress stood up and walked to the bed, her hands started to shake, she was very nerves on what was in there but tryed not to show it. her hands were placed on the locks and she flipped them up with speed. she then opened the brief case to find something shes never seen before. the objects were surrounded by a red cushioning arround them.

"what is this?" Tigress asked, glacing her hands over the objects. trying to decide wether or not its was safe.

Kuzon picked up one of the objects, he the turned to Tigress and put it in her hand.

"Its a gun, its a type of weapon, like a mini cannon, you push this magizene in the bottem of the gun and it clicks into place, you still with me?"

Tigress only nodded, she picked up the mag and pushed it into the bottem, it clicked ito place like Kuzon said.

"Now what ever you do. don't pull the trigger. not unless you are prepared to kill someone... but i'm gonna show you how to aim." Kuzon took the gun out of Tigres' hand and aimed it at the window.

"Now the main thing is to look down the sight, keep you arms loose but kepp a firm grip, then pull if you wish to fire..." Kuzon put the gun in his back jean pocket and opened the door to the hall.

"We best get to training, otherwise they will wonder where we've been." Tigress nodded and looked at the gun in kuzon's back pocket.

on the way to the training hall, Tigress noticed that kuzon seemed alittle ashamed of what he had done, but he did kinda work for a crazy bastard. she still loved him all the same, all he wanted was a family now, he evn said that to tai lung himself. half way up the stairs tigress grabbed kuzon's hand, he imeddeotly stopped and looked at her, she squared up to kuzon about 4 inchs away from his face, she then, out of nowhere, smacked her lips onto his. he incuraged it all the say, it was like the begining of their relationship all over again.

then Kuzon heard something, a faint scream. coming from the training hall, he parted with Tigress' lips and looked over at the Training hall.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like..." then there was another scream

"VIPER?!" Both felianes said, as they rushed to the door, as soon as tigress got to the door, kuzon grabbed her.

"What are you doing?"

"storming in without a plan isn't the best...plan..."

"What should we do then, _honey_?"

Kuzon thought a minute and then jumped on the roof, he then held his hand down to pick up Tigress. she caught it and was pulled up, they both then looked down at the open roof of the training hall. there they both saw shifu, viper and crane being strangled by tai lung and some goons.

"what do we do?" Tigress asked.

"Looks like we can test out this babie then." Kuzon said with a smirk.

he pulled out the gun and dove down behind them. Viper spotted him and was about to shout out his name, but kuzon placed a finger on his mouth in indecastion of 'be quiet.' kuzon snuck up on Tai lung and raised his gun at the back of his head, then pushed the barrel against his head. tai lung knew exactly what was going on now.

"if you wish not to be destroyed, you will release my friends before i give into the temptastion of painting the walls your fucking brains..."

"Ok, lets just calm down and-"

Kuzon pointed the barrel at Tai's leg and pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through his leg and blood splattered againsted the floor boards. (Again...) Tai Lung Screamed at the top of his voice and fell to his stomuch, kuzon then looked at the rest of the group, monkey ,mantis, Po and Sayaka were in shock at what just happened. Kuzon then aimed at Tai Lung's head.

"Last chance Zero, make it easy on yourself..."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Kuzon then pulled the trigger, Tai's head then burst into peices. Kuzon turned to Tai's goons, who were shaking in fear.

"Oh shit guys, did i scare you... you have three seconds to leave before you get the same..."

They soon ran out of the hall and fled, Tigress jumped down and looked at her friends. Viper was ok and so was shifu, but crane's wind looked broken. Viper went to aid him while shifu walked up to kuzon and Tigress.

"Thank you kuzon, if not for you, i may have been dead today if not for you." Shifu went to walk away. untill kuzon walked up behind him and pointed the gun at him.

"Not so fast old man, now your gonna tell me about the man with the green eyes..."

_**Thanks for everything guys, and thanks Allbowdown, me and him have had some good days and he's thinking of doing a sonicfic with me over on his homepage. it will take time but it will be alot of fun. i hope you guys like this and i hope you acn forgive my long wait for my move.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- You only live once...**_

**Inside Sayaka's bedroom...**

"So...now what do we do?" Tigress asked Kuzon, giving of a faint worrying look. It had been a day since they're encounter with Tai Lung, everything that was restored had been tipped over.

"You heard what he said, the guy's name was boku sakuwa, and he was imprisoned for 5 years with Tai Lung and had worked as his master for over 4 years later after Tai Lung escaped from Chu gon prison..."

"But... why would master shifu not tell us this, I mean..."

Kuzon looked over to Tigress and sighed.

"Not to sound bitter... but I think inside of shifu's heart... he didn't want Tai Lung to go to prison again... he loved him to much... Apparently anyway!" Kuzon said crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean...?" Tigress said narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just... nothing... forget I said anything..." Kuzon whispered, standing up with his ears flat against his head.

"You know since all this happened you've turned into this bitter little child... what's wrong? Are you scared of something?"

"I'm not scared of anything... I'm just trying to make a point that shifu has become a bit...unsettled with all of this... he blinded by personal feeling before his duty of grandmaster."

"So? He's only trying to make his life work. How is that bad?"

"By not taking care of his daughter for one!" Kuzon said, gritting his teeth, grinding his fangs.

"Oh that was low! You know you're starting to become a little over protective since we got married!"

"What do you expect?! We have a CHILD for fuck sake!"

"NO! We have a daughter! And I couldn't ask for anyone more than her!"

Kuzon was about to say something, but he shut his mouth before he did.

"Go ahead. Say it!" Tigress shouted.

"She's fourteen! Nearly fifth teen! She's near her puberty years now! I'm just..."

"You're just what?"

"...Scared..."

"But you just said..."

"I know... I just wish things were the way they used to be..."

"Are you saying...that you didn't want to get married?"

"What-NO! I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING! That will never change..."

Kuzon turned to his wife, she was close to tears and so was he. He was getting very frustrated and over what? he had to think this through... he had come so far in this life that it had finally dawned on him that he had almost every person's dream, he had a beautiful wife and a daughter that meant the world to him.

Kuzon walked over to Tigress, he lifted her chin up with his index finger and kissed her lips softly, it was the most sensitive and loving kiss they had had in a long, long, _long_ time. As their lips parted Sayaka walk through the door and closed it softly.

Tigress bent down and hugged her daughter, giving her an extra squeeze, making Sayaka giggle.

"How you doing honey? You ok, I mean with everything that's going on?" Tigress said releasing her daughter.

"Yeah I'm ok; I just don't understand what was going on. I mean, who was that guy Tai Lung?"

Kuzon looked at Tigress and had a confused look.

"You mean we never told you?" Kuzon said looking back at Sayaka.

Sayaka just shrugged and sat on the side of her bed roll.

"When I was in the orphanage... I learned not to ask questions, there was no need to... the days went by and you just...waited for things to change... the only thing that was different was that every Saturday, couples would come in and pick a child..."

Tigress at next to her, she remembered the days. Never being picked, always judged by people, it was frustrating and her anger problem got worse, the memories pained her and its was just horrible.

"You never told us you were an orphan..." Tigress said, with a tear running down her face.

"I-i never thought it would matter..."

"It doesn't... at least not anymore..." Kuzon said, crouching in front of Sayaka.

Kuzon placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it a little, "You're our daughter now, and I will do anything to help you out, understand?"

Sayaka blinked and then smiled a cute smile; she hugged both her parents and kissed their cheeks.

"I love you two... can-can I ask you something?" Sayaka said sitting back.

"Sure Hun, what is it?" Tigress said, rubbing behind Sayaka's ear.

"It's kinda...embarrassing..." Sayaka said, blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"Honey, we're your parents, whatever you say will stay between us."

"You-You promise?"

"Pinky swears." Tigress said, holding out her pinky finger, giggling.

Sayaka giggled and crossed her pinky with her mother's.

"Ok, I think... I'm dying... very slowly..."

"Wait... why..."

"I've been...bleeding..."

"From an injury? We can patch it up if you want?"

"No not an injury... from my..."

"You're..."

Sayaka blushed and took a deep breath... she whispered the word so slowly and shaky

"My...vagina..."

Tigress gave Sayaka a worried look but smiled at her.

"Honey, you're not dying." Tigress giggled out.

"How do you know?! It won't stop!"

"Honey calm down, it happens to me too. It's perfectly normal."

"Huh?"

"Honey, what you have is called a period." Kuzon said smiling.

"Can it kill me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No honey, you fine, you're not going to die. Tigress? Care to explain?" Kuzon said, smiling at Tigress.

"Ok, do you know how cubs are made?" tigress said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, a man umm... puts his thing into... umm..."

"Yes, you don't need to say if you're embarrassed. Even though you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Said Tigress. "What's happening is that your body is getting ready to make cubs. Every month you will bleed but its ok! All that's happening is that you are getting rid of dead eggs inside if your body."

"YOU MEAN I HAVE DEAD CUBS INSIDE OF ME?!" Sayaka said pulling her ears a little.

"No! You're just getting rid of the eggs, nothing to worry about." Tigress said smiling.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was killing cubs by accident..." Sayaka said sighing in relief.

"But this means we are gonna have to give you some herbs when you older."

"Why?"

Kuzon stepped in at this point.

"Just in case you meet your prince charming and decide to *cough* do some plumbing..."

Sayaka blushed; Tigress narrowed her eyes at Kuzon and slapped the back of his head.

"Don't scare her!"

"Hey! You never know!" Kuzon said smiling.

"Mom? How will I know if I like a guy?"

"You'll know honey. You'll know."

"No mean what if I don't like guys..."

"Then you'll be fine with girls too, no matter who you want to have sex with, we'll still love you all the same!" Tigress said giggling.

"MOM!" Sayaka said, blushing deeper.

"What? I don't know what goes on in your head." Tigress said, shrugging

"Well, I guess I better pack, unless you wanna go round naked I suggest you two do too..." Kuzon said, turning to Sayaka's wardrobe.

"Where are we going Baba?" Sayaka asked, confused.

"I'll tell you on the way, for now just worry about what you're gonna wear for the rest of the week."

Sayaka looked at her mother, who just shrugged and hugged her daughter. "Go and get ready, I'll speak to mister grumpy on the way there ok? I'll let you know Hun." Tigress said, and with that Sayaka kissed her mother's forehead and started packing.

**12:00 AM, Location Unknown…**

A door swung open, revealing a freshly showered tigress stood with a white towel around her body, hiding the top of her chest and the bottom of her ass. She was soaked in water and the patter of her bare feet as they hit the floor with very step she took. Her head rose to see three felines at her front door.

"Kuzon? Tigress?" said the feline

"Hey sis, can we come in?" Kuzon asked with a smile on his face

"Um… sure." She said with a smile across her face too.

As they all walked in, including Sayaka, Hana (Kuzon's sister… you know, they one who got planted on her ass… never mind…) noticed the little ocelot on Tigress' back and give a confused look.

"Umm… was I away that long?" She asked with a weird look, this made Kuzon narrow his eyes at his sister's immatureness.

"No! You just didn't see her when you spoke to us last time…" he said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, by all means, make yourself at home…" She said narrowing her eyes back at him.

Tigress glared eyes at Kuzon for his bad manners, Kuzon just shrugged and smiled, Tigress placed Sayaka on the couch next to Kuzon, she then walked over to Hana and decided to ask her something that was on her mind.

"Hana? How old are you exactly?"

"I'm almost 23, y?"

"You look like a teenager. No offence…" Tigress said blushing. Hana just giggled and put her hand on Tigress' shoulder

"Non-taken, in fact I'm kind of happy you said that! I'm so much happier!"

Tigress sighed in relief and looked over to Sayaka, her breath was slow, calm and relaxed, you could hear the purr of her voice as she exhaled and inhaled.

"So what are you all doing here, I'm pretty sure you didn't all come just to stare at my ugly mug." Hana said with a sarcastic voice. Kuzon just chuckled and shook his head, he stood up and faced Hana in a very worried way.

"W-we wanted to ask you something… we wanted to know if you could take care of Sayaka for a while…" Kuzon said, in a deep voice, scratching the back of his head.

"well.. we… umm…" Kuzon motioned Hana to come closer, as she did he whispered in her ear,m it took only a few seconds after he finished to find that his sister was now pissed, she looked over at Tigress with a fake smile.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Hana the turned with Kuzon with a glare that could kill; she then grabbed his left ear and pulled him to a different room, the bedroom.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Kuzon shouted as he was dragged by his ear and lobed onto the bed.

"Your a fucking idiot you know that?" Hana said in a bitter manner.

"What?"

"What? WHAT?! YOUR PLANNING ON LEAVING TO GO FIGHT SOME GUY, WHO BY THE WAY KILLED OVER 300 OF CHINA'S ARMY, AND RESCUE A GIRL, WHO HAS NOT ONLY KILLED HER FATHER, BUT ALSO THE FUCKING KING OF EGYPT!" Hana screamed as she hit Kuzon with a pillow repeatedly.

"LOOK! If u must rant then yes, but it's important and I need you to be there for that girl if we never come back… please…" Kuzon was close to tears and was practically begging his sister. There was no person that he could have asked for as a better daughter than that teenage girl.

Hana sighed and threw the pillow to the floor, she almost collapsed at this all, it was all too much and there was nothing she could do… or was there… As she ran into the bathroom, she opened the glass cabinet with force; it had almost shattered at the force she opened it with. She then noticed something, a small bottle. It contained a dark, purple liquid inside of it; it was a very modern and very pretty bottle too. Hana grabbed it and walked over to Kuzon, she threw the small glass bottle at him. He caught it an analyzed it.

"What's this? Perfume?" Kuzon said with a smirk through his tears.

"No you dunce… it's a polar spark potion…" Hana said, sitting next to him on the side of the bed.

"What does it do? Make me turn into a fairy?"

"Look! Stop pissing around, it's supposed to make you go back to a desired time of your choice. It might give you a chance to re-do the mission if you fail. Or if anyone else fucks up…" Hana said, rolling her eyes. Kuzon saw this and gave a bitter look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you know that she can't do this with you, look at her, you haven't prepared her at all!"

"As far as I'm concerned, my wife can deal with anything that is thrown at her."

"As far as I'm concerned, she has no right in this fight and you selfish for putting her through it!"

"As far as I'm concerned, YOU NEED TO DEAL WITH YOUR OWN PROBLEMS!" Kuzon was now at feral point and threw the bottle back at Hana and walked out of the bedroom. He was stopped by a body that clung onto his arm. The warmth was calming and it helped him to chill more. He turned his head to see Hana sobbing on his arm, clinging on for dear life.

"Please… don't go… i… I can't live with the feeling of being alone…" Hana said, tears flowing rapidly. Kuzon looked at the floor, he was prepared to risk his own life, but Tigress', what was he thinking?

"Alright, but I'm gonna go on this alone…" Kuzon whispered, he then opened the door and walked back into the living room, where Tigress had gotten out of her chair and walked over to Kuzon. She gave him a questioning look, before she could ask what was up, Kuzon answered.

"You're not going, I'm going alone…" Kuzon said, mono-like.

Tigress' expression on her face went really dark and bitter. She raised her hand and as it came down it collided with Kuzon's face, Kuzon blinked as the slap pushed his head to the side, he blinked again and moved his hand to his cheek.

"That's for being so stubbed…" Tigress said angrily and bitterly

"I-I just wanted you to be safe…"

Tigress then collided her shin with Kuzon's privates, it was a totally dishonorable move and hit hurt like hell, Hana winced at the scene and Kuzon was now rolling on the floor in pain.

"And that's for under estimating my abilities too, that is the most insulting thing you could have said to me Kuzon." Kuzon choked and coughed on the floor, his face was staring at the ground, trying to grasp air and rid of the horrible feeling. Tigress crouched and lifted Kuzon's head up to face her.

"I may be your wife, but I'm still Tigress. _The_ master of the Tiger style and _The_ leader of the Furious Five. Now get your ass up, be a man, get out there and fight for these people who love their families."

Now that was the breaking point, Kuzon had been told his wrongs and was just told to make them right. He knew he had to do it and that he had no choice. He slowly stood up, he still had the pain in his jewels but he was trying. He turned back to his wife, he had a very bitter look on his face and it kind of scared Tigress a little, Kuzon walked up to Tigress and was about 5 inches away from her face. Kuzon then did something that he thought was pretty appropriate, he grabbed Tigress by the back of her neck and… Smacked his lips onto hers. Tigress wrapped her arms onto Kuzon's neck and they kissed violently.

After the ten minutes of kissing, Kuzon let go and released the kiss.

"Let's go kick some ass…" and with that he ran out of house and to the north.

Tigress wiped her mouth and smirked, she spoke to Hana over her shoulder.

"I gotta hand it to him, he's got balls."

"NOT ANY MORE!" Hana shouted, laughing her heart out. Tigress ran out and was on her way to catch up with her husband.

**At Gongman city towers, 2:00AM**

Hiding in the bushes outside the building, Kuzon and Tigress could see rhinos coming back and forth, collecting boxes of cargo and taking it into the city tower of Gongman city, Kuzon analyzed with Tigress, remembering the patterns they were making, planning out their moves. There were also some more men, coming in from the side of the building. Tigress looked over at the cargo and the front door, it was all too familiar for her, she remembered last time she was here, the plan of bringing down the building the first time; she was with the furious five. Her heart started to pound as she started to remember, fear was coming over her and now she was scared of even going inside that tower again.

Kuzon looked to his side and went to say something, but as he tried, all he could do was notice Tigress' breathing was at a quick pace, he held her hand and give it a squeeze, getting her attention.

"You know that you don't have to do this? This is my fight, not yours." Kuzon said with a caring voice.

Tigress give Kuzon a pout and slapped the back of his head, it didn't hurt him but it was amusing to see her get annoyed now and again, as long as his privates weren't involved…

"This is my fight too, for my country; we need to get in there without being spotted…" Tigress looked over at the rhinos again, they looked like they were done with the cargo and had gone back to the tower entrance, then Tigress saw Kuzon running crouched, up to one of the guards who had his back turned, the guard was away from the others and he was hard to spot, Kuzon grabbed him by the neck and covered the guard's mouth, preventing him from shouting, he mumbled and grumbled, but it was all to no avail. As Kuzon's arm twisted violently, the guard's neck snapped, killed him. Kuzon then dragged the body back to where Tigress and he were hiding before.

Tigress looked over Kuzon's hands, his claws were out and were dug into the guard's throat, his claws had the guard's blood all over them. Tigress looked over the guard's pockets and bags; she found nothing but a money pouch and a key.

"Where do you think this unlocks?" Tigress said, examining the key.

"My guess is that he was supposed to lock the tower gates and the door." Kuzon said.

"well, I suppose that might come in handy if they come after us." Tigress placed the key in her pocket and stood up.

She and Kuzon ran to the entrance and hid on both sides of the front door frame. Kuzon looked over to see the rhinos walking up the stair, _**'20 stories of wooden stairs… yikes…' **_Kuzon thought to himself. Tigress and Kuzon started walking up the stairs behind them and made sure not to be noticed. Kuzon had two guns and both his left and right hip, loaded with 28 bullet magazines in both.

As they reached the top they could hear voices, some even seem familiar… Kuzon peaked over the pillar to see another Tiger and Tigress, both sitting in thrones. Kuzon analyzed the male tiger. Ripped, looked like he was in his 40's, and had very dark, green eyes. The tigress was very young looking, she was wearing a blue dress with golden dragon patterns on it, she wore high heel shoes that made her maybe 2 to 2 and a half feet taller.

Tigress was listening to the conversation they were having to the lead guard member. They were very formal and yet very angry.

"Sir, we have been informed that two tigers have been identified and that they are to arrive to us as we speak…" said the guard.

"Oh? Who are our guests?" said the male tiger

"It's… not good news sir…"

"Spit it out man! Tell me who these people you speak of are!" The tiger stood up and demanded with a fear striking tone.

"The male tiger is named Kuzon Takhashi; he is a former street fighter and is currently at allies with Shifu and the furious five."

The male tiger sat back down with a done found look on his face, something had ratted him, and maybe it was the name? Even the Female Tigress' ears perked up and she was sitting up with attention.

"B-But records say that he died in Hangzhou? After his village was burned down?" the tiger said.

"No sure, they say he had possession of the polar spark poison…"

"Wait… the polar spark?"

"Yes sir, it is a poison that is can send your body and soul to a time of your choice."

"I know what it is lieutenant! But what about the other Tiger?!"

"The Tigress is the leader of the furious five; she is apparently his wife now."

"Amazing… now what does this have to do with me…"

"It has everything to do with you… lord Takhashi."

Kuzon breath stopped as he heard those words, his heart missed a beat and he thought he might have just kicked the bucket. (A/N: Died… XD) But with his focus he managed to keep listening.

"Your son will be here soon, and he is after Madam Mei."

"She is not to leave this place, hold up all guards to fight this man and his wife and make sure miss Mei does not escape. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"YES MY LORD!" The rhino saluted and ordered his men to go the entrance, if there was any time to re-hide it was now.

kuzon wasn't gonna take that chance though...

kuzon came out from his hiding place and grabbed one of the gaurd by the throat and lifted him up in the air, not keeping his eyes off of 'Lord' Takhashi, he was very cold in the eyes and very stiff in the body...

Kuzon through the rhino guard aside and walked up to Taihashi and was only 3 feet away from him. Tahashi had a face on him like he'd seen a ghost; his pupils were tiny and were shaking, as well as his jaw clatter against his skull.

"Tahashi sensei... my old master of my own art in fighting, some call you an unknown hero... some call you an enemy killed in war... me?... I call you a terrible farther..." Kuzon said, with a cold smirk across his face.

Tahashi said nothing, he was too dumb found that his lack of speech was repairable. at this point, the Female tigress next to Tahashi was smiling lustfully at Kuzon, Kuzon turned his gaze to her and scowled.

"...Don't even think about it..." Kuzon said to her, with a raw tone in his voice.

Her expression went from happy to scared in a millisecond, Kuzon looked back at Tahashi and grabbed him by the neck, and the guards aimed their spears at him. The commander started to shout at kuzon.

"SIR! YOU ARE BREAKING RULE NUMBER 259, I WILL ASK YOU TO SURRENDER OR I WILL ORDER MY MEN TO ELIMINATE YOU!" the commander shouted.

"You really think that is such a good idea to say when I have your ruler in this position...?"

Kuzon looked over to see Tigress grab a guard and smack his head against a wooden pillar, but a guard grabbed her by the arm and tied her hands behind her back, this was a mistake because Tigress used her legs to fight of the guard and another 4.

Tigress was fighting over 5 guards with just her feet, giving high knees and leg sweeps everywhere. Kuzon was still having words with Tahashi, who was choking because he was being held by the neck. Kuzon as digging his claws into throat, he lowed Tahashi to his level.

"Where were you on that night...?"

"I-I was in the army..."

"No you weren't... you were supposed to be dead!"

"I-I know, but it wasn't because of me that our family died, it was my boss..."

"Who was-" before Kuzon could finish his sentence, he felt something pierce his lower back...and through his stomach... Kuzon looked down to see the head of a spear in his abs... Then he blacked out...

**In Mojang Forest...**

Kuzon woke up in a grass area, he had pains in his lower abs, he looked at his paw... blood... and lots of it, he sat up with a painful grunt and looked around. Trees... as far as the eye could see...

He looked around to find Tigress layed out on the floor, Kuzon panicked he could see her entre body in blood, it was gross. But Kuzon had to do something, he placed his head to her chest.

_**'Come one honey, please don't be alive, and please don't be alive!' **_Kuzon thought

He could hear her hear beat, but it was very slow... he didn't have time, he picked up Tigress and headed west, via the stars...

His heart was pounding, he was becoming worried of tigress... his pride had gotten the better of him and he had gotten her hurt...

_**'The hell is wrong with me?! I wanted her to be safe, not like this... she doesn't deserve this... I want the best for her... maybe better than me...' **_Kuzon looked up to see Hana's house, it was close, surprisingly, but how did he get here? Whatever the reason... it wasn't important.

Kuzon got to the door, he kicked it open, the sunrise light lit the room, empty... no one was in the room... but there were voices of laughter in the bedroom, sayaka and Hana were having fun, while momma and baba were dying... very quickly...

Hana opened the door with a smile, but it dropped to shock as she saw Kuzon place Tigress on the couch and lob onto the couch himself.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kuzon looked up with droopy eyes, his mental state was weak and he was really badly injured, he had very been this badly hurt, not even in S.F.A. He felt shit...

"I-I wasn't strong enough... I wasn't good enough to...to..." Kuzon's voice traced away and so did his mental sight, he was going droopy and he had to be fixed soon...

"I'LL GE SOME BANDAGES!"

"You do that..." Kuzon replyed, as Hana got back, she instantly got directed by Kuzon to heal Tigress first, so she healed Tigress' state of injury, she had cuts everywhere, like she'd been in some sort of torture chamber...

"Ok, now that she's..." Hana saw that kuzon was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, this fight had taken a lot out of him... even his spirit... all he wanted was to keep safe, live a happy life as a family... but he couldn't even have that...

Kuzon opened a cupboard to see a bottle of pills, he took a few and was about to shut the door when he saw something... a small bottle... he picked it up and looked at the title...

_**'Polar spark potion'**_

He looked over it with cold eyes... _**'what am I thinking... this can't work, how am I even going to choice a time if I can't control it... wait...' **_he pulled out a picture of him and tigress at they're wedding, it was a happy picture and the only time he was tigress in a dress, it was whit and very long too. He wore a tuxedo and a bow tie. Black and white rim and it was perfect.

He walked over to the sofa and look at the picture for a minute, it was like it was only yesterday he had walked into the jade palace, yet it was such an enjoyable time with tigress, and now... now she was injured and even near death...

He looked over at Tigress, the Hana, Hana looked at him worriedly.

Kuzon asked, "what's the matter.../"

"I...I..."

Hana cried a little, sniffing a few tears away.

"I don't think she's gonna make it..."

Kuzon looked at her in shock... 'That's...that's...' kuzon thought hard, he was holding a bottle of polar spark and was thinking it through, finally he made a decision

He pulled of the bottle cork and chugged the liquid down, it tasted vile and kuzon ran to the bathroom to throw up, the vomit was purple though... Kuzon felt very sick and was very drowsy... finally... he passed out...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - ****个人崇拜 ****(The Cult of Personality)**

Kuzon opened his eyes to a familiar area, the valley of peace. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from a chair he was sitting in and rested his elbows on the table in front of him. He looked around to find his where abouts, after the polar spark… wait… THE POLAR SPARK! He shook his head and looked around quickly; People around him were all eating in a tiny noodle shop. Kuzon looked forward to see a small, yet old goose walk towards him with a bowl of noodles and two dumplings.

"Here you go, if you need anything just ask." Mr Ping said, putting the food on the table.

Kuzon had a lot of questions, but he couldn't ask them without looking a fool so he only asked one question to Mr Ping.

"Has your son been down here often Mr Ping?" Kuzon asked, grabbing his spoon and eating some of the noodle soap. (Which tasted amazing as usual!)

"Well, he comes down every Saturday. Apart from that no, he's busy training and doing that Kung Fu that he loves so much. But I'm happy that he fulfilled his dream."

"I need to talk to him, about me becoming a Kung Fu warrior, my whole life dream has been to fight alongside Master Shifu and the furious Five since I was a child."

This wasn't really a lie, Kuzon had always wanted to join the furious five since he protected little Tigress. He wanted to prove himself to Shifu and be able to fight for something other than fame. He enjoyed entertaining people, but it felt off ever since he was put on that mission by Tai Lung, After Tai lung changed his name to Zero, he could never really go after him without help because apparently he had been helped by the Wu Sisters.

"Well, he's up there now. I think he's teaching the children, it's Wednesday and that's the day when he gives them lessons." Mr Ping said, with a proud smile on his face. He had always been proud of Po, since he was little, Po wanted to be a kung Fu fighter and learn to be at the level of the Five, sure he was a goofy ball but he had potential.

Kuzon stood up and checked his pockets; he pulled out his hand and gave Mr Ping 100 yen.

"Can I take this to go?" Kuzon said, picking up the noodles, lobbing a dumpling in his mouth and taking the rest.

"By all means, have a good day now!"

"You too Mr Ping." Kuzon smiled and left the shop, he made his way to the thousand stairs of wisdom, He sat on the bottom step and continued to eat.

After eating, Kuzon put the bowl in the trash and put the disposable chopsticks in there too, he started to make his way up the stairs, on the way; he thought of all the things that had changed, all the days and weeks spent tending to his wife, who isn't even his wife anymore, and his daughter too. He had nothing no-more, all he had was this chance to make things right and start to fix all the problems he had made, then Kuzon stopped… he thought that over, he had not just given himself a new life, but a second chance to fix everything up. He could create a time paradox which could better the world little by little. But then again, he could make it worse… he could fuck up any chance he got… but… he had to try…

Kuzon eventually got to the top when he started walking again, it only took him about 10-15 max, even so, it was becoming sunset and his luck was running out, he had to move fast!

Kuzon sprinted over to the big left door of the Jade Palace, he then knocked onto it with three hits, he waited for a little while until someone answered it. But it was not Po who answered or even Shifu it was Tigress… with her glowing eyes and her softly combed fur, Kuzon almost burst out into tears and hugged her there and then, but he knew he had to keep his cool, besides, she was not the one Kuzon needed to see right now.

Tigress looked Kuzon head to toe, seeing his attire, she guessed he was a street fighter, Kuzon only noticed this until he heard Tigress sigh an annoyed breath.

"Can I help u?" Tigress said, crossing her arms and glaring at him with narrow eyes.

Kuzon was lost for word, but he managed to keep his focus.

"I-I'm here to see the dragon warrior. i wanted to talk to him about an important matter." Kuzon said, in a cold but caring voice.

Tigress looked him over again, she had seen his kind before, always using dirty tactics to their advantage, nothing but winning money and championships, no honour what so ever…

"The Dragon Warrior is, as you can imagine, very busy…" as soon as she said that, there was a big crash behind Tigress and a figure zoomed past , colliding with everything in its path, armour fell on it and had the helmet on its head, by the look of the creatures fur it was a panda. The panda gripped the helmet and flung it off his head with great force.

Tigress face palmed at the sight and looked back at Kuzon with a sadistic glare. Kuzon smiled a little at the behaviour of Tigress; it was good to see her personality again, ever since they married Tigress never showed that angry side or the cute face when she was annoyed.

"I won't take long, I be out of the way before you know it." Kuzon said putting on a poker face.

Tigress sighed, "Fine… you've got 5 minutes…" Tigress moved out of the way and walked over to the helmet Po threw on the floor. Kuzon watched as she bent over to pick up the helmet, the view he got way astounding! But his luck went south as Tigress turned and caught Kuzon looking; she glared daggers at him again. She put the helmet back on the armour and looked at Kuzon with the same look.

"four minutes…" Tigress mumbled to Kuzon, as she walked to the dining room, Kuzon walked over to Po, who was dusting himself off from falling over.

"greeting Dragon warrior, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kuzon asked in a respectful manner, he had to act like he didn't know him.

"Yeah, sure, what's can I do you for?" Po asked in a cheery voiced.

"Well… I'm not gonna ramble on ok? I want to become a member of the Jade Palace." Kuzon winced as he said those last words, he was about to think he had blown his chance, when Po gave him a leaflet. Kuzon took up to Po for a second then took it; it read '_Tournament for a chance to be a member of the Jade palace_'. Kuzon looked at Po again. Po just smiled.

"Master Shifu wanted new members to defend the Valley of peace, he said that he wanted to find that 'It' Factor. I think…" Po said rubbing his chin in confusion. Kuzon the continued to read the leaflet, it said that '_the 2 final contestants had a choice of a master to learn a Kung Fu style and improved their craft to fighting._'

"Who are the choices in the apprenticeship?" Kuzon asked with a smile on his face.

"the Five I think, but you will have to ask Master Shifu."

There was no way in hell Kuzon was gonna talk to Shifu after what happened about 21 years ago, that memory still soiled his heart and his mind, all he wanted was a chance to renew his life, then it hit him like a bag of bricks, he was literally back to square one again…

"Where do I sign?" Kuzon said, handing him back the leaflet. Po smiled at Kuzon in a cheery way again, while Kuzon had a bitter, mono face on him.

"I'll go get the form for you to sign." As Po ran off to go get the sheets, Kuzon looked down at his attire, he was wearing his old Street fighting cloths, black denim and sleeveless top, blue pale jeans and black polished, steel toe cap boots. He also had his trusty backpack of supplies and his Black Hand wrap on. Kuzon looked at his hands for a moment, and then had a thought. _**'No wonder Tigress looked at me funny! I look like a freaking psycho! I need new attire…' **_

He then looked up to see Tigress leaning on the door frame at the hall of the Bedrooms. She was glaring at him with a scowl and had her eyes fixed on his every move…

Kuzon looked back at her, then waved for the ingredient of pissing her off, He knew that would get her talking, it did the trick too, she stood up off of the door frame and walked over to him, her hips swayed as she walked and her arms swung with grace. As she got up to Kuzon she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. Tigress was officially pissed…

"How can you do what you do…?"

"I don't know, I'll ask my shrink next time I see her." Kuzon said sarcastically, he was on a roll.

"You are a bully you know? You make people's lives horrible and you destroy other people's family with what you do…" Kuzon thought about how nice she was when they first met; maybe it was because he saved her that time.

Kuzon just stood silent, waiting for tigress to continue.

"I have to wake up in the morning to fight off people like you from start riots in the streets, the only reason your still here is cause the major hasn't seen you as a threat yet, probably cause he's too busy feeding his own ego…" Tigress said, partly to Kuzon and partly to herself. Kuzon was really confused, what could have happened to Tigress that got her like this?

Fortunately enough, Po came running to Kuzon with a pen and the contract sheets. He was breathing hard and was very warm; Kuzon could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Here… Just… sign these… whoa! I'm exhausted… I'm gonna go lay down for a while…" Po said as he limped over to the steps near the pool under the dragon scroll's old resting place. Kuzon looked over the contract; everything was in order and not a catch in sight really. Kuzon put his signature on the line and walked over to Po, placing it next to him. On the way out of the door, Kuzon looked over at Tigress, who was now frustrated and very moody. Kuzon thought better than to go talk to her, there was time for that after the tournament.

He walked out of the palace and shut the door…

_**The next day…**_

It was the start of the Tournament at the jade palace ground, everyone in the Valley of peace was waiting for the opening, it was like the announcement of the Dragon Warrior all over again, except without the falling panda… after about 2 years the jade palace was about to get another fighter into their grasp and make them a warrior of honour and grace.

Master Shifu came out and addressed the people. His attitude was happy and cheerful, for today marked a date that was held in his heart for today.

"Welcome, Valley of Peace to the opening ceremony of the jade palace!" Everyone cheered at the words of Shifu.

"today also marks a day special to my heart, today marks the start of my daughter's first day of training, when I first met Tigress she was very shy, but she wanted to be able to help people, and now as you see for today, she is an excellent fighter! I am proud of her, and so should you be, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Master Tigress, monkey, viper, mantis, and crane. The furious five!"

As Shifu said those words, the five jumped out one by one and jumped into stances, doing backflips and cartwheels. As this went on, back in the hall of warriors, Kuzon was wrapping his hand in White hand wrap for a change, not only that, but he was wearing more white clothing too. He had a white T-Shirt that had black lining on the end of the short sleeves and the neck; he also wore some new boots with white and black coloured kick-pads and some black knee-pads too. Instead of jeans, he wore a pair of white shorts with black trimming on them.

Mostly he looked like he had white clothing with black lines cutting of at every end, but something was missing… Kuzon looked around to see if he had missed anything, he looked through his bag and found his S.F.A. Title, he was debating whether or not to take it, then something hit him, when he lost his first Title rain, he was a heel (A bad guy) Kuzon sat down and thought for a minute…

'_**If I can get everyone to hate me, the win this tournament… I could be able to cause some Time Paradox's… I could get rid in the hair of Shifu and show everyone his true colours… but I can't do this all at one time, there has to be a reason, a public one at that…'**_

Kuzon heard that the first match was up, and he was in it. Kuzon took a hold of his belt and stood up, not taking his eye off of it, in the end he took the belt with him, he was the first out…

Shifu looked at the match plans for tonight, and then looked at the first match in shock, a picture of Kuzon with his name on the side, next to a crocodile named Bruce. There was no picture, but it didn't matter cause Shifu was even shocked that Kuzon was alive, the announcer started to introduce the contestants.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a 5 foot rabbet with a card and a microphone in his hand, (Yes I know they didn't have mics back then but a megaphone would look stupid, so just go with it.) along with the Five at the side of the match, observing their consistencies.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is a knock-out match, set for one fall…"

With that said the band started to play really tinty and powerful sounds on guitars and the drummer was smashing away on the entire drum kit, hit both bass drums at full speed. The song was powerful and no one had heard this kind of music before. As they played a golden tiger appeared with a Golden Title across his shoulder, with his hand raised and a cocky smile on his face. He looked over at the crowd of people and felt a burn in his stomach…a burn of excitement, he placed the belt down and got on one knee, he looked at his wrist as an indication of checking the time, he looked up and shout some famous word that inspired him through his life that his father shouted in the war

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" he picked up the belt and heard the cheers of the crowd over the load music.

He walked down the first set of short stairs and as he was gonna go left, he spotted Shifu, he just looked at him for a minute, as they both looked at each other, Kuzon took off his title belt, without breaking eye contact, and raised the belt above his head. He finally broke the stare and made his way to the centre of the courtyard, he passed the Title to the referee, who placed it to the side, as Kuzon's music. Kuzon snatched the mic from the announcer and sat in a lotus pose. Holding the microphone in his hand and looking over at the men, women and children.

He tried to start off his speech, trying to find the right words. "Well look at what we have on our plate tonight, We're all here in the circus tonight." The crowd give low cheers from the men.

"Here's the thing, tonight will mark a new era no matter who wins, there WILL be a new member of the jade palace this week, but I want you all to know that…this isn't my first time here in the jade palace, I have been here at a very, very young age. But here's the thing, last time i was here I was expelled by the Grand Master Shifu… how looks like the birth-child of a bagur and a slut." The crowd was shocked with 'ooohhs' and heckles about Kuzon sucking.

"But never fear, tonight, not only am I reinstated, not only do I have a second chance at my 'oh so much fun' training. I get to pick my Trainer when I win! And who knows maybe I'll fight, maybe I won't, maybe, I could challenge any warrior of my choosing and if I win, I'll be able to stay in the jade palace forever!"

By now the crowd was booing Kuzon, with a few people actually liking this kind of attitude to the jade palace; a lot of people don't think Shifu was actually the right choice for the jade palace master. Never the less, Kuzon stood up and spoke for the last time today.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Kuzon Takhashi, and I am the World's greatest Street fighter, but I don't do this for money, I don't want to abuse innocent people and I want to be able to show the world that I am a profit in what tis world has to offer and that is the HOTTEST property in the industry today!, I have my negative opinions, there's good guys and there's bad guys and make no mistake ladies and gentlemen I am a bad, Bad man... But that is for a later time. Now, I would like my opponent to get out here and fight me, so I can show the world that I'm the only person that is important…" Kuzon throw the Mic back to the announcer and sat back in a lotus position facing the palace, waiting for his opponent…

Upon his waiting his opponent, Kuzon was getting da-ja-vu from all this, his first ever fight in the S.F.A. arena was astounding, everything was perfect… he looked up to see Shifu's face drop as they made eye contact, Shifu was dumbfound and looked like he was panicking, Shifu ran down the five and whispered something to them, Kuzon couldn't hear it but he knew it was a warning against him. He smiled and looked forward as the drummers started to beat again.

As the ginormous crocodile came down from the steps of the jade palace entrance, he looked upon Kuzon's expression, a smug, devin smile on the Tigers face as he jumped to his feet. As the croc came face to face with Kuzon you could see the differences, Kuzon was 6 foot 4" and the Croc was 7 foot 5". Kuzon wasn't scared but he knew what he had to do to get back his spot in the palace.

The only way Kuzon could describe this horrid creature was that he was looking into the eyes of a scaled ogre. His teeth were ginormous; one was even poking through his right nostril. He had a sinister smile on his face, his face so gritty and dirty, yet it was gleaming in the sun.

Kuzon got right into the face of the beast, forehead to forehead, they traded insults and trash talk until the bell rang, as it did Kuzon wasted little time, pounding away at the croc's admin and blow after blow the croc stepped back, so far that he was leaning on the guard rails. Kuzon let the Croc get in front of him as he had a big move planned, Kuzon ran at the back of the Croc's head and smacked his knees in the back of his skull, keeping hold of this position, as the croc fell down his face his the floor with major impact, Kuzon quickly hammer at his head, over and over. The ref was trying to pull Kuzon away from this croc, but had very little effect, Kuzon eventually stopped and jumped to his feet, using his knees as leverage.

Kuzon walked over to the centre of the courtyard so that everyone could see, he was waiting on the croc to get up, as the croc did eventually get up. He rammed his massive fist into Kuzon's jaw, knocking him back and shocking the tiger, as Kuzon raised the croc grabbed Kuzon in a gut-wrench grapple and lifted him, he delayed the slam for about 7 seconds to intimidate his opponent, the finally slammed Kuzon on the hard, stone floor. Kuzon felt his back smack against the floor; the pain was unbearable, it was achingly sore. Kuzon slowly got to his feet, only to get another hammer fist in his stomach and bounced back down to the floor.

At this point Kuzon felt horrible, he needed this match, otherwise he was screwed, he had to win, but how? Kuzon started to look up at the Five; they were all cringing in horror at what was going on, all except Tigress… she just sat there with her arms and legs crossed. It was kind of attractive really; it wasn't until the croc picked Kuzon up that he came back to reality. Croccie was about to Power bomb Kuzon when Kuzon repeated fist blows into the top of this croc's skull, as the grip was loosened, Kuzon wrapped his legs around the Croc's neck, it was a thick neck, but Kuzon managed to get the hold, he was gripping as hard as he could, Kuzon face had a sadistic theme to it, as Kuzon grit face teeth, growling forcefully, his eyes wide and focused. As the hold was in form, the croc was slowly fading out, he was down on one knee and collapsed, Kuzon had this hold on really tight and wasn't letting go any time soon, at least until he was knocked out cold… as the Croc fell flat and had stopped moving, the referee checked on the croc, he looked at Kuzon for a quick second then to the croc, as he asked for a response out of the croc, he got no answer, the ref jumped up and waved his hands to Shifu.

"RING THE BELL! THAT'S IT!" he boomed at Shifu. As the bell rang the crowd surprising cheered, but Kuzon did not give way, he let go but lifted the croc with all his might, as his slow struggle was successful, he placed the croc on his shoulders, he turned to Shifu who had a dismayed look on his face, Kuzon had a sadistic grin on his face. He throw the Croc forwards just over his head, as the croc came down Kuzon smashed his Knee into his jaw, as he did the croc lunged back and fell on his tail.

The crowd looked upon this and Kuzon could hear O's and cringes from them, he looked up to Shifu and then the announcer, who was sitting in the time keeper's area, He snatched the mic and sat down smack bang in the middle of the courtyard. Tigress stood and turned to leave, but Kuzon had other plans.

"Hey! Don't leave now! It's just getting started, I've got a lot to say to you madam, including your past." That got Tigress' attention; only thing she was thinking was if he was bluffing or not…

"About 15 years ago, I was put under contract by your master Shifu over there; I was told that you were to be looked after, yet in secret, he wanted to make sure you felt independent, but really, in all truth. He wanted to make sure his sweet little girl didn't turn into another Tai Lung." Kuzon wiped his mouth with his forearm, he looked up to tigress who now as a curious look on her face, she had he arms crossed still and was waiting for Kuzon to continue.

"You see the thing is, is that after I did my job I wanted to introduce myself to you master Tigress, out of respect and honour for you. Yet your 'Father' knew what was best for you, and he fired me for the reason of going against my contract. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to know the reason I want to be in the jade palace. I'm here to set the record straight between me and Shifu and I'm here to claim my reward for taking care of Little miss Tigress, I don't want money, I'm tired of fighting for money, that's what got me in trouble in the first place! What I want ladies and gentlemen, is a chance to show you that I' am the anti-hero of the world and that I can help you people in a way that will benefit us all. By getting rid of shifu…."

_**Sorry it been so long everyone, I'm currently undertaking my final exams in high school, here in the UK I'm told to revise about 3 hours a day and I hardly get any free time now, on top of that I've recently got a new PC and I'll be honest, I's a fucking state… But I'm trying my best and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So if you're still liking the story, just bear with me and I'll be on my way soon. :3**_

_Kuzon98_


End file.
